The Patient
by wildblessedfreedom
Summary: What will happen to Quinn and Puck when a familiar face from their past is brought back into their lives- in the most brutal way? P/Q, possible F/R, W/E and K/OC. Now Complete. CHANGED PEN NAME- FORMERLY MARCHOFANERD.
1. 10 year old female, car accident

**Okay, so basically this is the main point of the story: What will happen to Puck and Quinn once a familiar face is brought back into their lives 10 years after the Season 1 finale- in the most brutal of ways?**

**It's quite a long first chapter, but i wanted to get straight to the point of the story. As it goes on, I'll go into more depth on what has happened over the years (Btw, this is set in 2020). **

**Note: No, I'm not a doctor, so a lot of things in this fanfiction are probably 100% NOT medically accurate! But try to ignore any flaws, just focus on the story :) Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: It's simple really. I don't own glee, but i wish i did. Its one of the only things eBay doesn't sell.**

* * *

It was the same old morning routine, but Quinn Fabray liked it that way. At 6am, she would get out of bed, take a shower with her favourite coconut wash, quickly run straighteners over her long blonde hair, and grab some mascara and lip gloss to apply in her break. She would give a sound asleep Puck a quick peck on the forehead, grab a cereal bar and head out the door.

On Tuesday 4th March 2020, Quinn noticed the difference in the air. In later months, she would look back and wonder if it had a hidden meaning, but at 6:30am, she only noticed that it was sunnier, more spring like. She smiled as she sang along to an old song, a band she recognised as the Black Eyed Peas. The combination of sun and music (preferably including Puck) always put her in a good mood.

* * *

Pulling up to Harper Grace Hospital, Quinn sat in her car for a few minutes, noticing she was about 15 minutes earlier than usual. She thought about all that happened over the past 10 years.

Beth was born, and Quinn began to move on with her life. She regained her figure gradually and moved back in with her mom. A lot of people told her it was the wrong decision, but as much as she had hurt her, her mom was her _mom, _and she missed her. It was simple as that. Despite a few arguments that ended in Quinn staying at Mercedes for a night or two every now and then, it went fine. Speaking of Mercedes, Quinn, in the years of high school that remained after Beth, became part of the Kurt-Mercedes-Quinn friendship circle. They were her best friends.

And then there was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Quinn sighed as she thought about all they had gone through together. Their relationship, after the hospital confession, was tentative, but gradually grew into a proper romance.

And so she went to medical school to train to be a nurse, and she begun to work here at Harper Grace after moving with Puck to Columbus. It was weird, despite always dreaming of being one of those housewives looking after the kids while their husband worked, Quinn realised as she grew older that she wanted to _be _someone, and _do_ something honourable, respected. So she became a nurse.

Quinn was knocked out of her reverie when there was a sharp tap on the window. She turned to see Andy, her good friend who was a surgeon here at Harper Grace waving and smiling brightly at her in his special Andy-way. She couldn't help but smile back, and she got out of her car and locked it.

'I bought doughnuts!' He said enthusiastically, linking arms with her. Quinn couldn't help but be reminded of Kurt, which caused a pang of sadness- she hadn't seen him in over a month, he had been away working in Paris. She was so proud of him, and not at all surprised at his job working for Vogue.

'Knowing you, your enthusiasm means you had a good time on your date last night?' She smiled knowingly at him and laughed when Andy blushed and ducked his head a bit.

'I knew it! Tell me all about him, and please tell me it's an improvement from _Prissy Paul_.' They both shuddered, remembering Andy's last fail at a relationship.

'Well-'

'Fabray! Lee!' Quit your yapping and get in here! You've got rounds to do!'

They both squinted to look up at the first floor window, where the chief resident, Allie Simms was slamming the window shut, giving them a stern glance before disappearing. They both hurried into the hospital, Andy shoving the doughnuts in his satchel. Allie, while being kind and a generally nice person, was NOT someone to be messed with when it came to medical duties.

* * *

'Come on Nurse Quinn, i won't tell-'

'No Nick, you know what your mom said. Just because she's not coming back for another hour, doesn't mean you can sucker me into giving you a second helping of ice-cream.' Quinn smiled and ruffled the 9 year olds hair. Nick was her favourite patient at the minute, despite Andy warning her that it was best for her not to get too attached to a boy in desperate need of a kidney transplant.

Quinn jumped as her pager went off, and she looked down to see it was Allie, requesting her at the helicopter pad immediately. Quinn felt adrenaline immediately pump through her. It was obviously serious enough to have been brought to the hospital by helicopter.

'Okay, Nick, your okay? I need to respond to this emergency call.'

'Yeah, that's cool Q.'

Quinn rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname he had picked up, probably from when Puck kept him company and told old stories about them to him. As she made her way out the door, Nick piped up again. 'Hey Q- you're looking good today.' She turned to see Nick give her cheeky dimpled grin and a wink. She was instantly reminded of Puck whenever the little charmer tried flirting with her.

Nevertheless, under her white lab coat she was wearing her favourite navy wrap dress and her hair was wavy and curled, so it was still a welcome compliment.

* * *

'Excuse me, nurse coming through, please!' Quinn ran through the corridors, trying not to run into people that were darting all over. Judging that it was now 8:30am, it was busy as overnight and semi permanent patients began to wake up.

She burst out onto the rooftop, and was instantly hit by the chaos of the scene. Doctors and nurses were fleeing all over, and the helicopter was beginning to descend, causing everyone to be hit by a massive sweep of wind.

'Fabray! Over here!' Allie shouted above the noise, beckoning to her to join her and another doctor, Simon Bray. Bray was a bit too robotic for Quinn's liking, in the sense he didn't really connect with patients, but he was brilliant and respected surgeon none the less.

She hurried over as the medics opened the helicopter and began to pull a stretcher out.

'What have we got?' She shouted out, studying the girl. Looked about Nick's age, blonde hair and unconscious.

'10 year old female, car accident, ruptured spleen, internal bleeding, possible concussion, broken arm, severe whiplash by the look of it, her mother is in the next helicopter.'

'Okay, I'm gonna page Dr Lee and get this girl into the OR, Fabray, stay here and wait for the mother, if there is only minimal damage I want you to come straight to me.'

Quinn nodded and looked up to see the other helicopter being opened.

'46 year old female, also in car accident, wasn't hit by the impact so only a bit of head trauma but will need to be checked over.'

'Okay, Becky I need you to-' Quinn began addressing the other nurses, just as the woman turned her head to look at her. She stopped, the breath being knocked out of her in shock.

She first registered the long dark hair, and the big hazel eyes. The unusual face shape, so alike her first daughter's.

'My daughter? Where's my daughter?'

Shelby Corcoran's eyes were wide with panic, tears pouring down her cheeks as she shook in terror. Quinn just stood there as the chaos grew, comprehension and understanding beginning to sink in. The voices around her were now nothing but blurs.

Shelby was at the hospital.

'_Quinn? You heard allie, we need to get her to-'_

Her and her 10 year old, blonde haired daughter had been in a car accident.

'_Please, tell me where my daughter is!'_

It could only mean the unthinkable, the nightmare that was now reality.

'_Quinn! We need to get Mrs Corcoran-'_

The girl who was now facing emergency, possibly fatal surgery was Quinn's daughter. Beth.

'_Where's my daughter? BETH!'_

Beth.

* * *

**It only takes a few seconds to comment. Pleeease? :)**


	2. Two Mothers

**Wow, thank you all for the reviews! I'm really pleased that so many of you liked this story as much as i liked writing it.**

**So this chapter's shorter than the other one, but with a bit of a cliffhanger. Sadly I'm away for a week, with no internet access, so i won't be able to update till the 31st onwards. However i will be writing while I'm away, so expect a few chapters when I get back!**

**Hope you enjoy, review and let me know what you think or any ideas you have!**

**Disclaimer: Things I would do if i owned Glee? Disband ANY puckleberry scenes. I would also make Mike waaay more important. But i can't so, this is the best i can do.**

* * *

'Shelby?' It wasn't a question, Quinn knew what was going on, but she was glad it sounded like one as she didn't want to appear un-nurse like.

'Yes, but my Beth, where is-' Quinn watched, still wide eyed as Shelby's scratched and slightly bleeding face began to realise who the nurse standing before her was. The mention of Beth must have triggered it.

'Quinn.' Shelby began to cry, her terror, shock and bewilderment at seeing Quinn after 9 years (Quinn and Puck had lost touch) overwhelming her.

The other nurses watched in uncertainty at the exchange going on. 'Umm, Quinn, we really need to get Mrs Corcoran to a room to see if she has any more serious damage.'

Quinn shook her head slightly, and began to see more clearly.

'Right, follow me and wheel Shel- Mrs Corcoran after.'

Quinn's head was swarming with panic. Her daughter, her baby Beth could be dead for all she knew, and there was nothing she could do to stop the motherly protectiveness overtake her senses. There was no going back now. But she was still a nurse, and it was her job to make sure Beth _and _Beth's only motherly figure would be alright.

'Well Mrs Corcoran, there's only one more lab result to come in, but apart from that, we're giving you the all clear.' Usually Quinn would smile warmly at the patient once she gave good news, and watch in happiness as they sighed or cried in relief, but this was a completely different story.

Shelby smiled ever so slightly; obviously relieved she would be able to be there for Beth. Quinn bit her lip, remembering that Allie had told her to come straight to her if Shelby had minimal damage. But all Quinn would be able to help Beth with is labs, and she didn't know if she was strong enough to watch her baby in surgery.

Quinn shook her head yet again, trying to remember to stop thinking of her as 'her baby Beth'. She wasn't a baby anymore. She was a 10 year old child. And she wasn't Quinn's anymore. She belonged to the woman next to her who now had silent tears streaming over her cuts and bruises.

'Any news, Quinn?' She spoke tentatively. She had explained the injuries Beth had sustained, much to her internal pain.

Quinn sighed. 'No. I'm sorry though, I'll try to find out as much as I can.'

With one last sad smile at Shelby, Quinn turned and walked out of the room, and just as she reached the door, Shelby spoke out again.

'Quinn' she turned sharply at her name, blinking away the tears that had begun to form as she had walked out, not wanting Shelby to see them. The woman's face was twisted with sadness and- pity? 'I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be. I-' She seemed to struggle for words.

'It's alright. I'll go find out what's happening.' Quinn's voice sounded distant and way too high pitched. She sighed and walked continued to walk out the room as the grieving mother nodded and closed her eyes.

'Sam!'

Quinn ran towards a surgeon she knew well, Sam Wells who was coming out of OR 2, looking tired and troubled.

'Is Beth in there? Is she okay? What's going on?' She panted, shaking as she feared the worst.

'Whoa, Quinn slow down.' Sam put reassuring hands on her shoulders, his eyes a little scared at her panic. 'Well, it's complicated.' He sighed, running a hand over his hair like he always did when he was stressed out.

'Miss Corcoran's spleen had ruptured, so we had to remove it. Of course it caused mass internal bleeding, so the doctors are in there doing their best to sort it out-'

'She's still in there? But it's internal bleeding, it doesn't take that long!' Quinn was angry, she wanted answers and she wanted answers _now._

'Wait, let me finish.' Sam hesitated and sighed again. 'The internal bleeding has spread to Beth's brain, meaning that we couldn't-'

It was like an icy dagger had been plunged straight into Quinn's heart. Ignoring the fact that it was _Shelby _that should be the one breaking down- Quinn hadn't been with her baby for longer than a day at a time in 9 years, for god's sake- she sank into the nearest chair, ignoring what Sam was saying as he crouched next to her in concern. She let her eyelids droop as her shoulders slumped and she fell forward and Sam's arms sprang out to catch her as she began to lose consciousness.

It sounded dramatic, but in Quinn's current state of mind, she didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**Review review review :)**


	3. She's My Daughter

**So...the holiday writing thing didn't really work out. But Portugal was fantastic, in case anybody was wondering! xD**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. One suggestion, stood out in particular- you know who you are, but if I had Sam call Puck, it wouldn't fit in with the storyline. You'll see what I mean in later chapters...**

**Speaking of chapters, I've got it all planned out, so about 17 i think? I know it sounds like a lot, but i'm pretty dedicated to this story so I'm hoping it'll be successful.**

**Chapter 3 is quite brief, not my favourite, but obviously needed. Chapter 4 will hopefully be up Monday, and with Quinn telling Puck. Review with comments and suggestions as normal!**

* * *

'Quinn? Can you hear me?'

For a few seconds all Quinn could hear was her breathing and her slow, steady heartbeat. She could feel the cold lino floor beneath her, yet couldn't understand _what _she was doing on the floor.

She blinked and opened her eyes, looking around in confusion but not making any move to get up. She registered Sam's sigh of relief. It was a few milliseconds later that she remembered.

Her Beth, her baby. The doctor's couldn't save her.

'They didn't save her, did they? The internal bleeding was too much for her brain.' Her voice came out shaky and barely audible. She felt numb.

Sam frowned and he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. 'What? No, Quinn, let me finish. Beth had internal bleeding that spread to her brain, but we managed to drill a hole into her head to relieve the pressure, so she's okay-'

Quinn didn't think she'd ever been so relieved. She felt tears spring to her eyes and she smiled, shaking her head. Her baby wasn't dead. She wasn't perfectly alive, either, but she _wasn't dead._ She let Sam continue talking about the procedure, but she wasn't listening. She had one more thing to worry about. Shelby.

'So you see when internal bleeding spreads where Beth's did, it's extremely dangerous. The brain basically just fits the skull, with hardly any wiggle room. Luckily they managed to stop any vital brain functions being lost so she will be in recovery in about half an hour.'

Shelby had tears running down her face as Quinn, Beth's designated Nurse, told her the news, trying her best to keep a happy face.

'Oh thank God.' Shelby pressed her hands to her face and took deep breaths.

Quinn hesitated before continuing. 'However, there is a possibility that Beth may have suffered some...some brain damage.' Quinn stopped suddenly and swallowed. This was way too much for her.

'When can i see her?' Shelby asked, suddenly urgent.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, before being stopped by Sam, who spoke from the doorway. 'Now, actually. I'll send another nurse to assist you, I need to speak with Quinn for a moment or two.' Quinn stared at Sam, who nodded at her, beckoning her to speak with him.

When they were both out of earshot of Shelby, Sam turned to her and leaned on the cabinet behind him, a curious stare on his face.

'Why were you so upset earlier, about Miss Corcoran?'

Quinn sighed. She had known as soon as she went away to tell Shelby that Sam would later question her actions.

'It's...complicated, Sam. Personal, I'm not really ready to tell anyone yet.' She stood up straight, defiant.

'That's understandable, Quinn, but if you have a special relation to a patient, that means that there are restrictions on how much exposure you can have to them. IE, you wouldn't be able to be Beth's nurse.'

Quinn gasped ever so slightly, fear making her swallow. Sure, being Beth's nurse would just end in Quinn's heart being broken again by losing her, but it was the only option- to her anyway. She refused to Nurse some other patient while she had no idea what was happening to her little girl in someone else's care. No way was that happening.

Sam saw her pause and nodded, satisfied. 'So do you want to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to talk to Shelby? Or Noah?'

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, fright clutching at her stomach as she realised she would later have to bring Puck into all this. Sam wasn't going to get there before her.

'You know you can be a real asshole sometimes, Sam.' Quinn breathed out.

Sam paused, waiting for her answer.

'Just don't tell anyone, okay?' Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before opening and whispering to him; 'She's my daughter.'

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief, and he looked lost for words. He had obviously been expecting a sister, or long lost cousin or something. Quinn looked down, embarrassed. Obviously, no-one wanted to jump to the 'knocked-up-at-16' theory.

'I got pregnant and gave her up when I was 16. Me and Shelby both know eachother.' She looked at him, trying to gauze a reaction out of him. 'It's okay if you find it...disgusting.' Her face reddened slightly.

Sam shook his head and swallowed, finally coming to life. 'No, i'm not disgusted. I mean, that must have been hard on you, but i'm err- just shocked really.' He kept shaking his head as if trying to shake away an irksome fly.

'Sam.' Quinn stepped forward and pressed her hands together, willing to beg. 'Please, please let me Nurse Beth. I'm a professional, you _know _how good I am, it's not like I'm gonna tell her. Remember me and Shelby are...friends.' It was a small lie, but it could be true.

'Quinn-'

'Come on, it's not like it's gonna interfere with my judgement, she'll get _better _care with me, I'll fight like hell to make sure she's healthy and-'

'Quinn, calm it. Okay. You can, but promise me-'

Quinn sighed in relief for the umpteenth time that day and threw her arms around Sam.

'Whoa, you're welcome.' He laughed slightly, still in a daze about the pregnancy revelation.

When she had released him, he ran his fingers through his hair. 'You knew Q, i never would've thought you'd gone through all that as a teenager. You're just so innocent looking, i mean, occasionally bad-ass but generally-'

Quinn smiled slightly and cut him off. 'Yeah, I've changed a lot since then. Trust me.'

'One more question- Puck knows, right?'

Quinn smiled wider in amusement. 'Kinda, seeing as he's the father. We've been together basically since she was conceived. It's a long story.'

That was another of the many probing problems she had to face. Telling Puck.

* * *

**Review :)**


	4. Hold My Hand as I'm Lowered

**So, this chapter's quite short- pretty straight to the point due to it being late and me having a long day.**

**Well...I was a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews/Subscriptions on the last one :/ I'm not sure why there wasn't many (Though thanks to those who did) but I really want to continue, i enjoy writing this a lot.**

**So Quinn tells Puck in this one :) Its pretty angsty...just a warning :P**

* * *

Quinn took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car. She knew she shouldn't have been so nervous in telling Puck something like this, but she wasn't sure how he would react.

Would he be mad that she didn't call him sooner? Would he refuse to believe her? Would he break down and become depressed, dragging them both into a downward spiral?

Quinn figured she wouldn't know until she actually got her ass out of the car, so she grabbed her purse and made her way through the drive, her hands shaking as she clumsily turned the keys in the lock.

She was surprised as she came into the living room to find that it was dark, with a few candles lit and the dining table set up all nice. Her heart immediately sank.

Puck got up hastily from the couch, rubbing his hands on his jeans and looking nervous. He was wearing Quinn's favourite sweater on him, the dark blue Ralph Lauren one. She smiled sadly as he made his way over to her.

'Hey, I thought i heard you in the drive. How was your day?' He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, causing her heart to sink even further into her stomach. He obviously had something special planned, and Quinn, the charmer she was, was about to have to break the awful news that their long lost daughter was in hospital. Super.

'It was okay. Puck I need to-'

Obviously really nervous (Quinn had no idea why) Puck didn't seem to focus on what she was saying, and cut her off. 'So I made your favourite dinner- I was thinking we could have like, a romantic evening in or something. I have a surprise for you-'

Tears filled her eyes, and he immediately stopped, frowning. 'Babe, what's wrong? Is it something I said? We don't have to, we can go out-'

Quinn felt terrible for making him sound so disappointed and worried. She quickly continued, wanting to get the confession out of her system before it ate her alive. 'No Puck it's not that, it's just- something happened today-' She paused, swallowing and taking another deep breath.

'Like what? Are you okay?' Puck asked, concerned, as he led her over to the couch where they sat down. He ran his fingers over her hair comfortingly. 'It's okay, you can tell me.'

Her shaking worsened, and she struggled to keep it together. She felt hot tears run down her face, and Puck swiped his thumb over them, looking increasingly panicked. 'Baby, what is it? Are you okay? Quinn?'

Quinn looked up from her lap, meeting his worried eyes with her pleading, tearful ones.

'Our baby-Beth's in the hospital.'

For the next few seconds, all was still. Quinn sat, patient and tired, as Puck's face rapidly switched emotions. Shock. Horror. Pain. Sadness. Anger. Shock again.

'Wha- i mean how, when, sh-she-'

'She was in a car accident. I recognised Shelby, she's okay, but, they took Beth off- it's pretty bad, she had to have this big surgery because of the internal bleeding, and she's all broken, Puck, our baby's broken!' Quinn realised too late that she was sobbing, and she clutched on to Puck, who now had nothing but horror on his face and tears in his wide eyes. He swiftly grabbed her into a fierce hug, murmuring 'ssh' while he did so.

He shouldn't have been comforting her. He had just found out, she'd had all day to absorb the news. But she was exhausted, and terrified for her baby, and all she wanted was- her family.

They sat there for a few minutes, taking comfort in eachother's presence, until Puck's voice sounded in the silent room.

'Can I see her?'

To an outsider, you'd think Beth was dead, gone, and that they were over-reacting about the car accident. But to Puck and Quinn, 10 years after they gave their baby up- it was everything.

* * *

**REVIEWS :D**


	5. It's Like You Were Never Gone

**Hey Gleeks (Or whoever's cool enough to read this :D) Thanks again for feedback, it really makes writing this so much more fun knowing people like my story! Speaking of stories, I'm gonna be annoying and advertise another one i'm writing at the minute. Check out Glee: The Graduation- a bit brighter then this one, but still with lots of drama and most importantly Q/P :P**

**I'm in a bit of a debate over how soon Beth find's out about that Q/P are her parents. I know _how _she finds out, but i'd love to know your views on how soon. Two more chapters? Or sooner rather then later? Let me know :) **

**I'm in a good mood, so I'll give some spoilers, despite how vague they are: There will be a surprise arrival next chapter and a shocking twist in later chapters. Also at one point, all glee clubbers will make an appearance together.**

**But, for now, this is Quinn's first meeting with Beth and also Puck's. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

'So why can't I go in when you go in?'

'Puck, I told you, I'm her nurse, she's gonna find it weird if our first meeting is with my boyfriend as well. We've gotta keep a low profile.'

Puck sighed and stared at the closed blinds that concealed their baby girl from them. He knew Quinn was right- she always was- but it was still so damn unfair. All of it was.

Quinn took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob. 'Wish me luck.' She whispered before heading in.

Quinn had prepared herself for a number of things in the second it took to enter the room. Beth with needles and machines stuck into her. Beth, unrecognisable maybe. Possibly normal and healthy looking.

What she hadn't prepared for (and she now realised she really should've) was how alike her daughter was to herself and Puck. There was the blonde hair- not as light as Quinn's, but long and wavy like hers had been. There was Puck's chocolate brown eyes and his pout, and Quinn's pale skin and small nose. It was uncanny.

What Quinn noticed next was how small her daughter looked. So vulnerable. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had slight self control and Shelby was sitting right next to Beth, she would've grabbed her and hugged her until she was weeping.

Shelby got up immediately, and kissing Beth on the forehead said 'Sweetie, I'm gonna go get some coffee while Nurse Quinn does a bit of a check up on you. I'll be back soon.'

She smiled slightly as she went out the room, and Quinn smiled reassuringly back at her.

Beth hadn't looked at Quinn yet, her eyes were too fixated on the mirror in front of her, frowning slightly as she apparently examined the cuts and bruises on her face and neck.

'Hi.' Quinn stood in front of Beth's bed, her voice shaking.

'Hel-' Beth looked at Quinn, and immediately froze. Quinn felt a surge of fear run down her spine. Did she see the similarities? Did she recognise her own mother?

'Sorry, are you okay, Beth? You seem a bit-' Quinn tried to act professional, but she was struggling.

'No it's okay.' Quinn was surprised that Beth's voice was not as little as Quinn's had been when she was 10. It was actually alike her sister Haley's- more mature and slightly raspy, but still with that innocent pitch. 'I just...you look-' Beth hesitated 'familiar.'

Quinn stumbled to find words to say, and watched as Beth's face went from vulnerability, to emotionless, to suspicious, to vulnerable again yet with a proud edge. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the determined strength in her little girl, so alike her and Puck.

'So, I just need to run some tests.' Quinn said, jumping back into life and grabbing all the equipment she needed.

Quinn tried to control the trembling that was beginning to form as she put one hand on Beth's cheek, to keep her head steady as she shined a light in her eyes to check for any signs of damage. Beth kept her eyes on her the whole time, as if trying to figure something out. It was like she didn't trust her, which was unnerving.

As she ran more tests, she couldn't help but think about what could've been if she'd kept Beth. It happened every now and then, but never as strong as this.

As she checked her throat, Quinn imagined brushing a squirming toddlers tiny teeth, and feeding her mushy baby food using the common 'open wide for the choo choo train' method.

As she checked her temperature, she imagined fussing over a child who was too stubborn to admit she was faking and didn't want to go to school.

As she inspected the bruises and cleaned the cuts, she imagined putting plasters with Disney princesses on the knees of a sobbing child, and kissing them all better.

'Nurse? Nurse Q-Quinn?'

Quinn realised she'd been ignoring Beth while she had a slight montage playing in her head. _Pull it together, Fabray._ She scolded herself.

'Sorry, honey, are you okay?' She put the equipment away and stood by her bed.

Beth laid her head back against the pillows, looking exhausted. 'Can you talk to me- until I fall asleep?'

Quinn hesitated, wondering if she should or not. Her heart screamed yes, while her brain yelled bad idea. 'Umm...I could go get Shel- your mom, if you prefer-'

'She needs rest. Plus I-' Beth bit her lip, and Quinn's heart warmed at the fact that her Beth had picked up her famous habit. 'I like you being my Nurse, even though I've only seen you for 10 minutes.' Beth stared up at her with pleading eyes, and Quinn was instantly reminded of Puck. How could she say no to her? Plus her heart was gradually winning over her brain.

'Sure. Umm- what should I talk about?' Quinn sat on the edge of the bed, feeling awkward. She was strangely intimidated by Beth.

She laughed slightly- it was music to Quinn's ears. 'Anything but cars, bleeding, needles or school...' Quinn laughed, loving how confident she was. Beth looked up at the TV screen. 'Have you seen that?' Beth was too weak to nod or point, but Quinn turned to the screen to see one of her guilty film pleasures _Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants _playing.

'Yeah, I love it, have you?'

Beth did a small sigh. 'No, though I want to, but I'm guessing I'll fall asleep before I see the ending. I wanna know how it goes between Lena and Kostos. Talk to me about that.' She suggested, and rested her tired eyes on Quinn, who took that as her cue to start.

'Well, Kostos takes Lena to a party after she sneaks out, and he tells her that he loves her, but her grandparents come and take her away before she can reply- but it's okay because she goes to his boat when he's leaving and tells him she loves him too, so it's a happy ending. Then there's Tibby-'

Quinn continued the story, feeling very much like she _was_ telling a story to her baby girl. It made her heart ache and swell at the same time.

Gradually as she ended Bridget's story, Beth's eyes drooped and closed, revealing the thick curly eyelashes that she'd inherited.

Not wanting to disturb her, she gently got up off the bed and went to the door, where she knew Puck would be dying to see Beth.

She opened the door slightly and he looked up from his pacing, nervous. She beckoned for him to come in and reached for his hand, which he took.

They both walked in as he took a deep breath, and she pressed her finger to her lips to indicate they needed to stay quiet. She heard him exhale in awe and shock as they stood a few feet away from the bed.

Puck's heart swelled with love and pride as he stared at the small girl on the bed before him. He was a spitting image of Quinn, and he could even see his resemblance in her.

He wanted to grab her and hug her, and tell her how much he had missed how. How a day had never gone by that he hadn't thought about her. He wanted to cry and laugh and shout now one of his many wishes had come true. He got to see his baby girl again- even if it was only for a short time. It was worth it.

They stood there, hand in hand for the next 20 minutes, not uttering a word, just staring at the little girl- _their _little girl that had captured their hearts so much.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	6. Things a Mama Don't Know

**Hey Guys! Firstly, I'm really glad at reactions to this story, so keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you guys think.**

**So I'm starting to really get into the story now, especially in the next chapter, so keep reading! This one is a bit more Quinn/Beth and a blast from the past returns :D Hope you enjoy, as I said, keep reviewing!**

**PS In case you didn't notice, I'm naming most chapters after songs now :)**

* * *

'Hey Quinn!'

Quinn turned to see Andy walking down the hospital hall towards her. She smiled at him for two main reasons: One, he _was _the main surgeon on Beth's case, and Two, speaking of her, Quinn had been on a high since their little bonding session yesterday. Of course there was that nagging fear that Shelby might take her home soon and she wouldn't get to see her until she was basically old and grey, but she was pushing that to the back of her mind.

'Hey Andy, how are you doing?'

Andy waved her off and linked arms with her. 'Fine, fine. I can only talk for a bit, but i just need to talk to you about Beth.'

Quinn looked questioningly at him. She was so glad she had told him way before any of this about Beth. He was the only one in this hospital (Besides Puck who was in the canteen and Sam) who knew. 'Go on.' Panic made her voice slightly higher- was something wrong?

'Basically we need to monitor Beth's progress. Her results have come back clean apart from the stress on her body but you still need to, like, talk to her. We need to make sure she keeps talking and stuff to make sure her memory and brain functions are okay. Can you do that?'

Quinn nodded; anything to help her daughter. 'Yes of course.'

* * *

'So why are you asking me these things Quinn?' Beth asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

'I told you, to jog your memory.' Quinn smiled and shifted in her chair. Every minute she spent with this girl made Quinn increasingly jubilant. 'Now, favourite colour?'

'Purple. Not too girly, not too boyish either.'

Quinn nodded her approval. 'Food?'

'Steak, hands down.'

Quinn laughed, it had been hers when she was young too. 'Tv Show?'

'90210.'

'Dri- wait, what?'

'I'm 10, not 5...but don't tell my mom.' Beth giggled, and Quinn couldn't help but admire her bravery.

'Okay...if you're so old then, celebrity?'

'Hmm...the guy from John Tucker Must Die.'

'Nice choice. How about-'

'Hey Quinn?' Beth shifted with the little energy she had. It was gradually growing, but very slowly. The colour was only just returning to her face and lips.

'Yes honey?'

'Can I have some advice? On..boys? I'm kinda too nervous to talk to mom about it.' Quinn imagined that if she had enough blood, Beth would've blushed.

'Of course.' She smiled sweetly, letting Beth know she could trust her.

'Well...okay. There's this guy called Dan. And he's really sweet and everything, and i'm already friends with him, except according to Alice Hertin he's gonna ask me out, but I like this other guy, Simon. It's just...he's pretty mean. Or for more extreme words, a bit of an a-hole. He's always really nice to me, and then he does something stupid like make fun of my hair, or try and kiss my friends. I don't know what to do.' She pouted, and Quinn was incredulous of how it sounded exactly like her former love triangle.

'I think I can be of some use here- i had a pretty similar situation. How about you keep Dan close, but if you really don't wanna go out with him, don't, even if that means your single. Just...follow your heart, but if Simon still does what he does, let him know that you're not standing for it.' She smirked at her, silently wishing she could've given this advice to her teenage self.

'Yeah. That's good, thanks Quinn. You're really good at advice.'

There was a pause as Beth looked curiously at her. 'Hey, who was that guy that was with you earlier?'

'Oh, that's my boyfriend Puck. You talked to him for a bit, didn't you?' Quinn had purposefully left Puck with Beth while she went to 'grab a few things' but had to leave Sam with him to avoid it looking suspicious.

'Yeah, he's cool.' Beth grinned. 'I liked him, we had a few things in common.'

'Like what?' Quinn was curious- she hadn't had much time to speak to Puck today.

'Just random things really. We both think Lucky charms is THE best cereal ever. We both don't like reading. We both like basketball. Except he doesn't worry about his hair getting messed up while he does it.' She grinned cutely again, and Quinn smiled with pride, knowing Puck would be ecstatic over the few opinions him and his daughter shared.

Beth yawned and her eyelids drooped. 'I might go to sleep now.'

'Okay, I'll go.' She got up and made her way to the door until she was stopped by Beth.

'Hey Quinn? Can you come back soon? I...I really enjoy talking to you.' She smiled shyly, and Quinn felt her heart melt. Her little girl, even though she didn't know she was her mom, liked talking to her!

'Of course. I'll see you later. Have a good sleep, Beth.'

'Oh and Quinn?' Beth murmured sleepily, on the edge of dreams.

'Yes honey?'

'You know I'm adopted and don't know my real mom and dad, right?'

Quinn froze, glad Beth couldn't see her reaction. Why would she ask her that? It was an innocent question, but the way she phrased it, the way she said it, implied some hidden meaning.

'Umm...yeah. Yeah I do.'

Beth didn't reply, she simply nodded and frowned, before sleep overtook her frail form and her face relaxed.

* * *

Quinn wandered down the halls, trying to shake off the adoption question. _She was just curious, that's all. She's not thinking straight._

Quinn quickly went into a bathroom; she had a free half hour unless anything cropped up, so she adjusted the comfy purple baby doll dress she was wearing, reapplied lip-gloss and mascara, and ran her fingers through her loose wavy blonde hair. Sure, she was a mature (ish) nurse with an ill daughter and a lot of stress- but she was Quinn Fabray, she never slacked down her looks.

She felt her phone vibrate and looked to see a text from Puck:

_Gone 2 grb sum _

_food 4 2night, _

_b bck soon, loveu, _

_P xxx_

She was so preoccupied with replying and walking down the halls that she didn't notice the man walking towards her.

'Well well, Quinn Fabray, a nurse and still looking amazing.'

Quinn's head snapped up. She knew that voice.

Finn Hudson walked casually out of the shadowy doorway in front of her, smiling widely at her with his goofy grin that had only slightly matured over the last 10 years. He still had his high school style (as did his girlfriend Rachel, sadly) of jeans and a checked shirt, and he towered above her.

'Finn Hudson.' She shook her head and smiled as he approached her and reached down to hug her, lifting her off the floor slightly.

'You midget!' He laughed and she laughed to, so glad to see him. It had been what, 9 months? Too long in her opinion.

'Hey, shut up big foot!'

'Just like old times, eh?' Finn put her down and grabbed her hand, swinging it back and forth. 'Well, the good times anyway.'

Quinn stuck her tongue out at him, not wanting relieve old memories, especially given her current situation.

'So what are you doing here? Is Rachel here too?' Quinn hoped she was, it would be nice to see her good friend. Funny how they'd gone from enemies (or how Rachel put it: _'Oh, I always liked you Quinn, you just hated me!'_) to good friends in the space of a year. Quinn blamed the pregnancy and Glee.

'Nah she's visiting soon though, she's got a hectic theatre schedule. I gotta tell you, it's gross watching my girl make out with another guy. She's doing Macbeth & Juliet at the minute, as Juliet of course.'

Quinn didn't bother to correct his Macbeth/Romeo mix-up. She thought it'd be funnier if he faced the wrath of Rachel's lecture on Shakespeare later.

'As for why I'm here...Puck called me, and I thought you'd need a friend.' The sad look in his eyes told Quinn _exactly _why he was here.

'Where is that bone-head, anyway?' Finn scanned the hallways as if Puck would pop out of nowhere.

Surprisingly, he did. 'Hey big foot!' Quinn looked behind Finn to see Puck coming towards them, grinning. He gave Finn a 'guys hug'.

'Bigfoot? Man, whatever. Dude, did you shrink?' Finn used his hands to create mock binoculars and laughed again. 'Anyway, you know what they say about guys with big feet.' He added with a sly wink at Quinn, which Puck noticed.

'Whoa, no hitting on my girlfriend Hudson. Hey gorgeous.' Puck gave her a quick peck and slid his arm round her waist.

'Hey, I thought you were going shopping for food?'

'I was halfway through shopping-' He waved the bag that was empty apart from an orange juice carton and pint of milk 'when I got a text saying 'Where's your skanky mohawked ass?' from one knucklehead here.'

'Right- listen, i have 20 minutes left, dya wanna go catch up somewhere?'

'Yeah, you have a _lot _to tell me.'

The three of them walked down the hallway, Quinn linking with Finn on one side and Puck's arm around her waist on the other.

It was nice to feel like carefree teenagers once and a while.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	7. When the Stars Go Blue

_Hey guys, I've updated to italics for the intro. I know how to spend my Saturdays.._

_This is a pretty short, angsty chapter, but it's necessary as we get more into the story. I'll be uploading the next chapter in the next few hours, and that's the one to keep an eye out for, as it's the one everyone's been waiting for, if you know what i mean!_

_Review's make me keep writing, even if it's just a 'love it' :D Enjoy!_

* * *

'So, how'd your talk go with Finn?'

Quinn was doing the normal routine check-ups on Beth, and thought it'd be the right time to ask the question. She and Puck had had to grab some food for her from the canteen, so Finn said he'd get to know his 'almost daughter' (Thank god enough time had gone by that Finn was okay joking about baby-gate!). She was a bit worried though, Finn wasn't good in awkward situations without acting like a complete nutcase.

'Yeah he's cool. A little...weird. No offence!' Beth added quickly, looking ashamed of herself.

Quinn laughed. 'None taken, weird is a good word to describe Finn. What made you think that though?'

'Well, he's really funny and all- in fact it was strange, like he was an old friend or something, but he looked really shocked and kept talking about the weather at first before he actually was just talking to me normally.'

Quinn felt alarmed when she mentioned 'old friend'. It was like she was psychic, which was freaking Quinn out slightly. 'The weather?' She supposed it was a common conversation starter for awkward situations, a la Finn.

'Yeah, like rain, and how much he likes drizzle 'cos it's not really raining and something about umbrellas.' Beth shook her head, as if she pitied him.

'Oh.' Quinn tried to suppress the laughter that was threatening to escape from her pursed lips. 'Well anyway, I need to check your writing and i'll check your reading later, okay?

Beth shrugged, showing she didn't mind. Quinn grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to Beth, telling her to take her time. She was a little slow, but managed to write her name two times without her hand trembling or anything, so it was a good sign.

'Done.' Beth handed her the piece of paper, and Quinn's jaw almost dropped. Her writing was practically just like Quinn's.

'What? Is it okay?' Beth looked worried and examined the writing.

'N-no, it's great, means there's nothing wrong with your writing ability, it's just.' She smiled, as if she found it funny, when instead she found it saddening and shocking. 'It looks like mine.'

'Really?' Beth was excited, like she and her new friend had found something in common. 'Can I see it?'

Quinn quickly wrote her name down before thinking about what she was doing. She held it up, imitating Beth. 'Done!' She grinned.

Beth didn't smile. Instead her eyes grew slightly wider and she became alarmingly tense. The monitor showed her heart rate increase ever so slightly.

'Beth?' Quinn stood up, and as soon as she spoke, Beth suddenly relaxed.

'Sorry. Umm, could you go get my mom? Now?' Beth asked her voice high, as she looked at Quinn, slightly alarmed.

'Umm-sure, yeah, of course. I'll send her here.' Feeling rejected and confused, Quinn walked out and quickly texted Shelby, who said she was on her way now.

Without any explanation, a dull and lifeless feeling began to seep through her. She suddenly realised that all this was basically for nothing. Shelby, although okay with Quinn and Puck talking to Beth, obviously wouldn't want Beth to find out yet, and their adoption agreement prevented the parents from telling Beth unless prompted by her. Beth and the two would keep discovering the had things in common, until it was time for a fully recovered Shelby to take Beth home where they would go back to their usual lives, and leave Quinn and Puck with nothing but the memories.

Her breath was now coming in ragged gasps, and she wasn't exactly sure who she was scanning the halls for until he appeared in front of her.

'Hey, I was looking for you, Finn's just gone to book another few nights at the hotel, why he's not staying with us is beyond me-' Puck paused as he got closer to Quinn and tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

'Quinn? What's wrong? It's not Beth is it?' He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to get an answer out of her.

She shook her head slightly. 'She's fine. She- she's perfect. Normal, everything's normal-' And with that she broke down, sobbing as Puck pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, murmuring that it would be okay.

She just hoped it would be.

* * *

_Review!_


	8. Pictures of You

_Well, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter, so I really hope I don't disappoint! I tried my best, and obviously i've never been in this situation so it was quite hard to write, but I did it anyway._

_So, without further ado...Chapter 8 :)_

* * *

Quinn wasn't able to see Beth until the next morning, so she decided to bring Puck with her.

Surprisingly, Beth acted like nothing was wrong, like she hadn't looked scared as hell yesterday when Quinn simply wrote down her name in the handwriting that was very alike Beth's.

'Hey Nurse Q and Puck!' She smiled brightly, in a good mood obviously after breakfast. Just like Puck, he had stated proudly beforehand.

'How's my favourite patient doing?' She asked, trying to still keep her professional manner.

'Good, though i keep getting sore throats, is that normal?'

'I'll do a bit of a check later, but Doctor Andy said that's perfectly normal. Hey, how's your arm doing?'

'Better, Sam said It'll only need to be in a cast for a few more days.'

Puck took his normal place in one of the 3 chairs by Beth's bed, smiling at her (Though trying to hide his adoration). 'You know, it's unlucky that it's your non-writing arm. You could've gotten out of a few lessons.'

'Yeah, this might sound weird, but I kinda miss school and my friends. Even though they've visited lots and lots.'

As she turned to look at her cards, Puck gave Quinn a look as if to say _Misses school? Got your genes then._

She stuck her tongue out at him and he winked back. They both turned to see Beth eyeing them with amusement. 'You've never told me how you two met?'

They both looked at eachother, shocked. 'Umm, why do you wanna know Beth?' Quinn asked, smiling curiously.

'Yeah, I mean we might aswell tell you our whole life stories.' Puck laughed; unfortunately Beth didn't get his joke.

'Yeah, I'm bored, go for it.' She looked at them enthusiastically, waiting for them to speak.

Puck paused before grabbing something out of his wallet; a memory stick.

'Hey, Finn gave me and Quinn this for our anniversary next week, it'll basically illustrate from when we were your age until now.'

Quinn went to help him put it into Beth's laptop that Shelby had brought in for her, so she could hit Puck slightly on the shoulder.

'Oww, What was that for?'

'From her age up till now? Puck, I'll be pregnant on them!'

'Relax, I watched it before- you made sure in every picture taken while you were pregnant hid your baby bump, remember?' He smirked at her, as she remembered. She was glad, and excited to see the pictures of all her friends.

They all sat back and Beth tugged on their sleeves and gestured for them to sit on her bed. Seeing as the bed was large and Beth was tiny for her age, there was plenty of room for them to watch comfortably. Puck smiled at Beth, and Quinn acknowledged this was the closest they'd become as a family. Quinn felt all warm and fuzzy in her stomach as the first pictures came on.

She let out a yelp of shock when it began with pictures of them as children. There was one Quinn remembered well, of her in the snow with her mum when she was 5. She was wearing pink fluffy earmuffs and she smiled sweetly at the camera, still a mummy's girl back then. Next there was a photo of Puck, pre-Mohawk days, sticking his tongue out at the camera. She felt a surge of pity when she saw the poorly decorated Christmas tree in the background and the few small presents surrounding him.

A few minutes later, it began to get into the high school days, and Puck began to explain what Beth, her face in awe, was watching.

'These are me and Nurse Quinn's high school days. Now...I'm not gonna lie, we weren't the nicest people at first, but then we joined glee club, and...Became nicer people. We weren't exactly popular anymore, but we were happy. Our teacher, the brown curly haired one, you'll see him in a sec, took pictures after every performance.'

Quinn noted the few lies in his story- Beth had made them better people, and they certainly weren't happy all the time, but Beth didn't need to know that.

The first photos were mainly Quinn and Puck separately in cheerleader uniforms and letterman jackets, looking haughty and proud. Suddenly they became pictures of glee club, with every one being the same background by the piano in either the auditorium or choir room. Finn had purposely chosen the ones with Quinn and/or Puck in.

There was the Acafellas one, which Puck smiled at; the performance of _somebody to love_- Quinn was shocked to see that while she was smiling next to Finn, Puck was glaring at the two of them, not noticing the camera; There was the mash-up performance of the boys that Quinn had missed; the girl's mash up- Quinn loved that one, it was the first time she realised how much she loved glee; there _was Proud Mary, Lean on Me, Hair/Crazy in love, Hello Goodbye, Express Yourself, Like a Prayer, One Love, Bad Romance, Shout, Man's World_ and then the ones after Regionals.

Quinn noticed with a smile from Puck that in most of the pictures, Puck had his arm around her and they were both happier then they had been in the photos before. They watched quietly as they all matured throughout the photos, until their last day's updated version of _my life would suck without you_. The 'credits' rolled and read (with typos- typical Finn) 'Created by Finn Hudsn, Rachel Berry, and with help from Judy Fabray, Will Schuester, and Kurt Hummal.' The screen went black, and Quinn sighed.

'That was...awesome. You guy's were so lucky, you must have had such a good life when you were teenagers...' Beth spoke up, looking admiringly at them both, yet with a slight worried crease in her forehead.

'I wouldn't say that, but thank you Beth.' Quinn smiled and got off the bed as Puck went to retrieve the memory stick.

Quinn glanced at the door, only to see a frowning Shelby there. She bit her lip as Shelby smiled at Beth. 'Sweetie, I just wanna talk with Puck and Quinn for a minute, I'll be back.

Beth nodded, still looking worried, and the couple followed Shelby out of the room, exchanging worried glances.

Shelby turned to them, looking sad yet stern. 'Listen, I know how this must have been as difficult for you two as it was for me, but...I don't want you spending time with Beth anymore then you must for Nursing duties.'

Quinn felt as if Shelby had punched her in the gut. 'Wha-' She began, trying to keep her furious whisper from rising into a yell.

Puck cut her off, taking her hand and raising his voice, despite that there was just a wall between them and Beth. 'You can't do that- she's _our _daughter!'

'Biologically. I'm not trying to be a bitch-'

'Sure as hell seems like you are!'

Shelby frowned at Puck. 'Noah, I didn't want to have to do this, Beth really loves spending time with you. But I'm worried, she's not in a fit state, she's already confused- and Quinn _needs_ to spend time with her, but i have no idea why the hell you've been visiting!'

Puck's eyes widened in outrage. 'My long lost daughter is nearly made into road kill and you're wondering why I don't want to spend time with her? I swear to god, if you don't let me see her, I'll take this to the cour-'

Quinn took a deep breath and squeezed Puck's hand, warning him to stop. She knew that Puck making threats wasn't going to get them anywhere- she had to reason with Shelby.

'Shelby, I know this must be hard on you, but I'm not going to tell- and what do you mean she's already confused?' Quinn frowned; Shelby wasn't making sense.

Shelby sighed, looking flustered and annoyed. 'Yesterday, she kept asking about you two, and...asking about her real parents. Listen, I know you two want to spend more time with her, but I'm _not _letting her get hurt, I'm not telling her about you two-'

'Mom? Quinn? Puck? Can you come in a second?' Beth's voice sounded, louder and stronger then usual, and they all rushed in, Quinn hastily glancing at her monitor to see if anything was wrong. When everything was normal, they all looked questioningly at Beth.

'You okay, honey? I can go get you some water if you're thirsty-'

'No, i'm not thirsty mom. I just-' Beth took a deep breath, looking as if she was about to burst into tears. She looked between Quinn and Puck, like she was deciding whether to speak or not.

'Are you two my real parents?'

* * *

_Reviewers and anyone considering reviewing, you're awesome, kay? Please let me know what you thought! :D_


	9. Everything in Its Right Place

_Hey everyone! Okay, so I know I haven't updated this in a few days (Despite my will to update every day) but to be fair I've been without my computer, so i have a reasonable excuse! _

_Before you start reading, here's something you should know about my writing: I'm not good at very happy writing. It kinda sucks. I either have to go dark or resort to extremely cheesy lines. Which I didn't want to do. So i found this chapter quite hard, so I'm sorry seeing as it's the one everyone's been waiting for._

_But anyways, enjoy! I'm about halfway through writing this- so take that as a hint that this is only the beginning, wink wink :P There will be more revelations, more drama, more sadness, but a hell lot more happiness too. Review as always, thank you very much to those who always do!_

* * *

'Are you two my real parents?'

Quinn felt the eyes of Shelby bore into her face, which had fallen slack at Beth's question. She heard Puck swallow next to her, and neither of them said a word, while Beth stared at them impatiently, as if to say _Well? _

Her heart grew increasingly faster and thudded hard in her chest. She clenched her fists as her fingers began to tremble, as she stared wide eyed at Beth. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, the answer refusing to leave her mouth.

'Yes.' Quinn and Puck turned their heads sharply at the same time to their right, where Shelby was nodding, closing her eyes briefly and opening them to reveal slight tears forming. Quinn felt a rush of warmth for her that she had answered Beth when her and Puck were unable to do so. 'Yes, sweetheart, they're your biological' Shelby emphasized biological slightly 'parents.'

She turned back to Beth, who nodded slowly, tears forming in _her _eyes. She exhaled a couple of times to steady herself, and then laid her head back on the pillows, nodding to herself a few times, slightly hysterical.

'I'll, just leave you three-'Shelby clamped her hand over her mouth and rushed hastily out of the room. Puck turned to look at Quinn, as if he was waiting for her to say or do something so he could follow. She looked between Beth and the door, debating who to follow; a grieving mum, or a grieving daughter. She decided on the latter, knowing Shelby was a grown woman- she could wait.

Quinn moved closer to Beth as she began to murmur something to herself.

'I knew it. I knew it i knew it i knew it.' She squeezed her eyes and opened them straight away, looking straight into the warm green and brown pairs of eyes that met hers.

Beth smiled, a slight sob at the back of her throat as she took calming breaths. Quinn and Puck smiled back at her, not sure what to do.

'You're my mom...and you're my dad?' Quinn nodded and smiled at Puck, who was smiling back at Beth as well. Quinn realised this must have been strange for Beth- she knew Shelby was single so she'd have never had a dad.

'And you're our daughter.' Quinn spoke quietly, her voice shaky but sincerely happy.

Suddenly Quinn and Puck moved at the same time, sitting down on Beth's bed as she sat up, holding up her arms slightly as an invitation. Quinn wrapped her arms around her little girl as she felt Puck's on top of them both, rubbing their backs comfortingly.

Quinn felt tears run down her cheeks as Beth sobbed quietly. It wasn't like those scenes she always saw in movies- the heartfelt conversation on how they loved each other, the sad yet happy music that always played. Their emotions were displayed in the air silently, a mixture of happiness, confusion, shock and awkwardness all at the same time.

Quinn breathed in deeply, letting her daughter's familiar scent fill her nostrils. There was so much she didn't know about Beth, so much that it was slightly awkward hugging her- and yet it still felt natural, her scent was so familiar from when she'd held her in her arms 10 years ago.

Beth seemed to fit snugly between her and Puck. Speaking of him, she felt a decrease in pressure and looked over the top of Beth's head to see him resting his chin on Beth's blonde hair, his eyes closed, a single tear on his cheek.

The tear tugged at her heartstring, Quinn knowing that there was only a few things that could make Noah Puckerman cry (Her being one of them) and that Beth was a strong one.

He opened his eyes and grinned at her, using her favourite smile of his. She smiled back, holding his gaze before nuzzling her cheek back into her daughter's soft hair and closing her eyes.

Her daughter knew who they were, and a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. It was still awkward, still confusing, still shocking, yet the moment was perfect and happy.

It was all Quinn and Puck wanted it to be.

* * *

_Reviews would be the icing on top of the cake. As long as it's chocolate or victoria sponge. Or gateau. Is that how you spell gateau? I'm not sure. I'll go grab a dictionary. But yeah, review!_


	10. Fairytale Characters would be Jealous P1

_Whoa, I didn't realise how long this chapter was until it entered the document manager! Kinda hoping the 'quality not quantity' rule doesn't apply here ;)_

_First of all, a huge shout out to every single person that has reviewed the past 9 chapters! Thank you for making my day, guys :)_

_So, quite a bit happens in this chapter; there is a very big surprise for Quinn, Puck speaks up- twice, there is a worry lifted off the couples shoulder, but first things first- this is an all Quinn/Puck chapter. With appearences from Shelby and our Favourite Finn. So, anyone that loves Quick Romance as much as i do, hopefully you'll really enjoy this one!_

_I can now confirm that there will be 21 chapters in this story- i know, i know, that's quite a lot, but some of them will be quite short. Plus i really enjoy writing this, so :)_

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

'I can't believe it.' Quinn smiled as she looked through the blinds that separated her and Puck from a peaceful sleeping Beth. The three of them hadn't talked much, with Beth still absorbing the information and the parents not wanting to confuse or pressure her. They promised they'd tell Beth everything she wanted to know when she was ready.

'I know.' Puck took her hand and squeezed it, grinning at her.

'I mean, even though Shelby's still her mom and she might choose to stay with her, she knows now- that's something right? We'll be part of her life now, whatever happens.'

'I know.' Puck chuckled and looked at her, taking both her hands so that they were facing each other and swinging them slightly. It was amazing to think that the whole experience made them even stronger then they had been before. Just like the pregnancy and birth of Beth. Their little girl was practically magic to them. And all those years without her they were strong too, so as Puck put it, they were 'awesome together', with or without their baby.

'But you know what we have to do now?'

Puck kinked his eyebrow, and she continued. 'We have to talk to Shelby.' She furrowed her brow slightly and Puck sighed. 'Yep. I don't really see why- well, I do, but I'm not really sure what to ask her. I'll let you do the talking.' He winked at her and she grimaced, trying to work out what she would say. Somehow _Listen I know you're her adoptive mom and all, but...I want my baby back _didn't seem too sensible. After all, Quinn could sympathize with her.

'And you know what we're gonna do after that?'

It was Quinn's turn to look confused, and he stepped closer and smiled, her returning it.

'We're gonna go home and celebrate the anniversary that we missed yesterday.'

Quinn froze, looking at Puck, who had a small amused smile on his face, in disbelief. Had she actually forgotten the 10 year anniversary between her and her boyfriend? How dumb was she?

'Puck, I'm so-'

'It's okay, I only remembered in the morning. We had a lot on our minds, with Beth and all.' Puck was being way too forgiving for her liking, and she shook her head.

'No, it's not okay. I shouldn't forget things like that, Puck, I should remember- after all I am the woman, it's basically in my genes to remember clearly and get annoyed at you because you forgot- plus it's our _10 year _one, not just a couple of mon-'

Puck stopped her by leaning in for a kiss, capturing her babbling lips with his warm ones. She immediately melted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Suddenly a door opened, followed by a 'Crap, sorry, I forgot people tend to make out outside the kid's rooms.'

They jumped apart to reveal Finn with fiddling with the straw on his milkshake, with a half smirk, half grimace on his face.

'Sorry about that.' Puck laughed and winked again at Quinn. She bit her lip- she couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Quinn saw Shelby sitting at a lone table in the coffee shop by the hospital, and she tugged on Pucks sleeve as they made their way over to her. Shelby looked up and smiled bravely at them as they approached.

The three sat there for a minute, shuffling their feet and glancing at one another.

'I'm sorry Miss Corcoran.' Puck spoke up sincerely, and Quinn looked at him, surprised. She'd expected the conversation to be primarily her and Shelby, knowing Puck was usually uncomfortable with this sort of thing. It showed in his face, but he continued.

'I know this isn't what you wanted- then again, I guess I don't really know how you're feeling but...I just want you to know, we love Beth. She means the world to us both and if you're worrying about us leaving or hurting her- cos, you know, i would be if i was in your shoes- you don't have to.'

There was pause as Puck looked down slightly, and Shelby stared at him, as if seeing if she could trust him.

'Umm, I just wanted to make that clear.' He finished awkwardly, and looked at Quinn to silently plead she'd say something.

'Exactly. And I'm not sure what Beth wants, or whether we should all talk about it together, but- again, we're so sorry for how it all worked out, and we don't wanna get in the way.' She winced slightly; it wasn't the right words, but she didn't know how else to say it.

'But we also don't wanna be _out _of the way.' Puck added defiantly.

Shelby smiled slightly, then leant back in her chair, staying silent for a few seconds as the couple waited patiently. Finally she spoke, calm as ever. 'Thank you you two. I know you won't do anything to hurt her, it's just- after all of this, she's still frail, and I don't wanna confuse her. Like I said before. And...I think that's a good idea. Talking about it together.' She nodded to herself, smiling at them both.

Quinn felt as if another one of her worries had vanished- Shelby obviously didn't hate them, which was great. Puck sighed in relief and leant back in his chair, as if to show his job was done.

'I hear from Finn you two have a bit of a celebration tonight, so I'll talk to Beth this evening, calm her down a bit.'

'You were talking to Finn?' She asked, puzzled and slightly wary. That boy needed a rein.

Shelby laughed. 'Yes, he was in the canteen queue behind me earlier this morning- he was asking if I had an opinion on the Banana milkshake. Of course I've met him a couple of times from Rachel, but I'm not entirely sure he remembered me.' She laughed again, and Puck put his hand over his eyes, smiling and looking embarrassed.

Trust Finn to light up any situation with a query on a processed beverage.

* * *

Quinn got out of her car, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu from the night she'd told Puck about Beth- she was extremely nervous, for one thing, except this time it was good nerves. Also she was kinda exhausted- Andy had insisted she'd come over for a pre-anniversary celebration (Or as he called it, celebration of lurrrrve followed by a night of x rated fun) make-over, so she had exfoliated, buffed and moisturised all over, followed by Andy giving her a floaty baby blue slip dress as an anniversary present, and curling her blonde hair so it tumbled over her shoulders. Including the sexy lingerie she'd picked out earlier, she was pretty excited for tonight with Puck. Nothing like a little pampering to make an insecure woman feel pretty damn good about herself.

Beth rushed to her mind a couple of times, but she pushed it to the side, knowing that there would be plenty of time to talk and be at her bedside over the next few days. The thought made her smile as she opened the front door and went into the living room.

She gasped slightly when she noticed how...beautiful the room looked. There were candles everywhere and the dining table had been pushed aside and replaced with a picnic blanket, bottle of champagne and Puck, who was dressed in a light blue shirt (strangely the same colour as her dress) and black trousers, grinning up at her from his spot.

He got up and stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. 'Whoa.' He gaped, looking her up and down. She took that as a good sign as she went over to him and kissed him deeply, coming up for air when she realised they should really talk and eat dinner before doing...other things.

'You look gorgeous as always.'

'You too, handsome.'

* * *

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, they were _at it _like animals, in the school!'

'God, as sickening as that is, I would've never guessed Ms Sylvester and that Bryan Ryan guy.' Quinn shook her head, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes, holding her aching stomach. They had finished their food and were now lounging on the couch, sharing random stories that made them laugh till they cried. So far they'd shared Finn's unfortunate first experience getting high, Santana and Brittany being caught together; this had led on to Sylvester and Ryan's story.

Puck smiled at her shyly for a bit, before fumbling in the drawers by the couch for something.

'I have something for you. Well, three things actually.' He smirked cheekily at her and pulled out some daffodils and a sparkling necklace.

Quinn stared at them, dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Sure, Puck was always unusually romantic around her, but this...wow. It just made her realise how much he'd changed.

'I did some research.' He looked down briefly, embarrassed. 'traditionally, tin and coal are given on the 10th anniversary, but i kinda figured you'd want the "US modern version", diamond jewellery. And Daffodils are the traditional flower version.'

She gazed in awe at him. 'Noah Puckerman...10 years ago, who would've known you'd turn out to be a true romantic?'

He hesitated, before whispering. 'Well, now you do, and that's all that matters. You changed me.' He kissed her briefly before turning to retrieve something from the draw again. She heard a slight thud and a 'damnit' as whatever it was dropped onto the laminated wood, and he bent down to pick it up. Quinn turned around slightly to adjust the cushions where she was sitting, and turned back, expecting to see Puck next to her on the couch. He was, but he was holding something.

Quinn's heart stopped, as she stared at the small blue velvet box in Puck's hand. She'd been in enough jewellers and seen enough romances to realise what was in the box.

She tried to speak and looked up at Puck, who was smirking back at her. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the box again, smiling like a maniac.

'Open it then.' He murmured, watching her carefully.

Hands shaking, she placed her hands on the soft lid and pulled upwards gently, revealing a simple yet stunning Platinum ring.

Puck smiled as Quinn gasped, and lifted her legs off of his lap, getting down onto the floor. 'Wait, I'll do it properly. I'm only ever going to do this once, after all.'

He bent down on one knee by Quinn's legs, and she giggled, the tears beginning to overflow. She felt as if she was in one of her favourite movies, near the ending where the leading, handsome man proposes to the slightly troubled, leading woman.

Except her and Puck's life wasn't perfect like the movies always seemed to be. They had issues- Quinn was over emotional, and Puck could be slightly immature at times, and sometimes they would have massive arguments that could end in tears.

But they loved each other. It was simple as that.

She was shaken from her epiphany when Puck took a deep breath, looking adorably nervous on his spot on the floor.

'Quinn. I love you.' He shook his head, laughing slightly at his plain sentence, his eyes beginning to tear up as well. 'I don't wanna sound cheesy, but...you are my life now. I mean, for 10 years, probably longer, I've looked into my future- you know i have ambition- and you're always in it. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you.' He repeated, and Quinn started to sob quietly, her teary gaze looking between the ring and Puck. 'And there's no other way to say it. Except...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because...I'll love you forever Quinn Fabray. Nothing will ever change that. So I guess there's nothing else to say, but...Will you marry me, Quinn?'

Quinn never believed it when people said their hearts were 'about to explode with happiness' until now. Beth finding out they were her parents had come extremely close, but this was just the icing on the seemingly perfect cake.

'Of course.' She hiccupped and giggled again, as he laughed and eagerly slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, and before she admired it, she slid off the couch into Puck's waiting arms and squeezed him tight, so she was sitting on his lap while they both cried and laughed at the same time.

Quinn felt like the luckiest woman alive- of course, she was far from it, but when you have two perfect moments in only a couple of days...it makes you feel that way.

Puck pulled away from her and pressed his lips to hers, so that their tears on their cheeks mixed together, and he laid her gently on the sofa, still kissing her passionately.

And they picked up where they left off all those years ago when their whole relationship and Beth began.

* * *

_Review review review!_


	11. You're My Star

_I actually don't have much to say before this chapter, which is very unlike me =P Treasure this moment while you can! Unless you like my rambling? Eh? Eh? No? Alrighty then._

_It's the one you've all been waiting for, a chapter in Puck's POV! ...Well, actually only a third of it is, but there will be more =) I have 10 chapters left, right? Also one of our favourite (Well, one of mine anyway) glee characters is back! Hope you enjoy, review as always! xo_

* * *

Quinn blinked as the sunlight streamed through the curtains, and closed her eyes again when she realised how comfortable she was. She was sleepy and warm in her and Puck's bed, with his bare arm draped over her. It took her a minute before she remembered last night- the proposal and _after _the proposal, and she smiled at the memory blissfully. Suddenly the sun wasn't so annoying, and she turned over, stretching her arms above her head.

She heard puck groan as he obviously came into contact with the night. She turned towards him, snuggling up to his muscular, tan chest as he pulled her closer, closing his eyes in contentment.

'Last night was-'

'Amazing, yeah.' She finished running her nails up and down his chest.

'Couldn't have used a better word. How much sleep did we get?'

Quinn looked at the clock- 9:30am. She quickly counted in her head, before confirming. 'Umm 5 hours.' She giggled as Puck whistled.

'4 and a half hours. Damn that's going in the record book!' He waggled his eyebrows and pulled her on top of him again.

Suddenly something clicked in Quinn's mind. 9.30am. She had to be at work in 10 minutes.

'SHIT!' Quinn gasped and rolled off of Puck, much to his displeasure. He groaned as she cursed under her breath.

'What?' He whined, and she rolled her eyes, scrambling around the room, looking for her underwear.

'Puck, I'm late for work! Get up! And where the hell is my underwear?' He yanked the sheet around his waist, hastily covering up what had occurred before she'd rolled off of him.

He looked thoughtful as her murmured to himself. 'Round 5...oh, probably on the stairs.' He grinned at her as she remembered what Puck had nicknamed into Rounds, and she stared into space for a bit, before shaking her head and running into the hall.

She yanked on her underwear and looked around for what else she needed, but stopped when she noticed Puck staring at her from the doorway.

'What?' She folded her arms over her chest, feeling self-conscious.

'Nothing was just thinking about how beautiful my fiancée is.' He smirked, and she felt a little thrill of excitement at the word 'fiancée'.

Quinn yanked on a camisole and some tights and looked for a dress as Puck went to answer the door that had just rung.

'What the-'She heard Puck exclaim as she continued looking for a dress. She heard hurried footsteps up the stairs and she turned to the bedroom door, expecting to see Puck stride in. Instead-

Kurt Hummel strode in the room, his mint green trench coat swishing behind him.

'Kurt!' Quinn squealed, too shocked to greet him properly as she assessed the situation; She was half naked in the bedroom and her gay best friend in the mint green trench coat had just wandered in after 6 months not seeing each other.

Kurt looked at her up and down, smiling warmly but looking appalled at her current state. She couldn't blame him- she had sustained a lot of injuries last night, her make-up hadn't been taken off, and her hair was a curly mess. 'Quinn Fabray, as stunning as you are you look like an ad for 'You're not alone: Depression affects 9.5% of the population each year.'

He stood there with a hand on his hip as he watched her, amused, and Quinn couldn't help but laugh about the humour of the situation. Suddenly Puck came rushing in, the sheet still round his waist, looking alarmed.

'Kurt, it's good to see you and all but I'm not really a fan of you being in a bedroom with my half naked fiancée.' He stammered, standing besides Quinn. He needn't have worried- Kurt wasn't listening and instead was examining his honey highlights in the mirror on the wardrobe.

'Puck, I think you should know that your sheet is extremely see through.'

Puck hastily grabbed a pillow and put it in front of him as Kurt strutted over to Quinn's wardrobe and threw out a purple dress. 'Put this on, we'll gossip later! Speaking of which.' He turned to smile proudly at Quinn, who was still standing shocked besides Puck. 'Fiancée? Congratulations.'

Quinn beamed at Kurt; she forgot how much she adored him- and threw her arms around him. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

'Baby I'm gonna talk to Kurt for a bit, and I'll see you and Beth later, kay?'

Puck nodded in agreement to the plan, though he couldn't help but feel slightly worried at being alone with Beth for the first time since she'd found out he was her dad.

_Dad. Daddy. Father. _Puck couldn't help but smile.

He watched Kurt link with Quinn and they strode off, leaving Puck to make his way to Beth's room, a route that he now knew like the back of his hand.

He knocked quickly before entering, and his little girl turned and smiled at him, turning the volume down on the movie she was watching; Die Hard. Damn she was definitely his kid.

'Hey Beth. How're you feeling this morning?'

'Okay.' She shrugged. 'Feeling a bit off, but Sam isn't due for tests for another hour so I'll wait it out till then.'

Puck frowned, immediately looking at the machine by her bed. He didn't understand all the numbers and lines at all, but he assumed if there was anything wrong it would be making that weird beepy emergency sound like in TV Shows.

'You sure? I can get Quinn if you wan-'

'Nah it's fine.' Beth smiled warmly at him, and then bit her lip, as if wondering what to say.

Puck kinda knew what she was thinking, and told her warily 'You don't have to ask questions about the whole situation, we're ready when you're ready.'

Beth nodded slowly, still looking worried. 'It's just- it's a lot to take in, you know? I-' She paused, struggling for words, and he got up to sit on her bed, proving he was willing to listen. 'I don't know what to do, or what to say, to anyone. Mainly my mom.' Beth's voice became shaky with the last sentence, and Puck gently squeezed her frail hand comfortingly.

'I don't know what to say to her. I kinda wanna be mad at her- we've been in this hospital for weeks, and she said _nothing._ But I can't. I'm so confused, I love her, she's my mom, but...Quinn's my mom too. And you're my-' She paused, as if struggling for the word. Puck waited, anxious. Did she not want to call him dad?

'You don't have to say it, I understand.' He murmured quietly, trying to hide his sadness.

'Dad.' Beth blinked, trying to wrap her head around it. 'I'm sorry, it's just- I've...never had anyone to call dad before. Shelby was always too busy with me and her work with singing lessons to meet anyone special enough. And now...I have a dad.' She smiled a watery smile, and it was all Puck's energy to not break down into tears and give her a fatherly bear hug. He realised with a shock that he was a big ol' softie when it came to his two girls.

There was a pause as both debated what to say next. Puck wanted to confide in her, how he never wanted to give her away- but she wasn't strong enough yet, emotionally, for that sort of conversation, so he decided he'd wait for a more appropriate time.

He gestured to the TV, trying to break the tension. 'So, die hard eh? Brilliant film.'

Beth caught on quick and looked intently at the screen. 'Yeah, I've seen it, like, 13 times!'

'You're pretty mature for your age, y'know. You remind me of Quinn.' He spoke without thinking, and looked at Beth warily. However, instead of looking worried, she smiled to herself.

'Like mother like daughter.' She whispered, and Puck smiled faintly, knowing Quinn would be thrilled when he told her.

'We're getting married.' He told her quietly, barely being able to contain his excitement. _Quinn Puckerman. Mr and Mrs Puckerman. _How long had he been dreaming about that? Probably Since he was Beth's age.

Beth's eyes widened and began to glisten with tears. 'Thats...amazing.' She shook her head and continued to watch the film, still smiling.

'I know.' He murmured, watching his daughter in awe as her emotions from the film played across her face, almost comically.

* * *

'Sooo Mrs Fabray-Puckerman! I never knew he had it in 'im.' Kurt winked at Quinn and she giggled and slapped his arm playfully. 'I don't care what you guys think, he's a perfect boyfriend slash fiancée to me.'

'Honey, admittedly he has evolved from a pig to a stallion in the space of 11 years, but he will still always be the mildly attractive yet under-groomed asshole who took pleasure in throwing me into dumpsters.'

'And I will always be the bitchy ice queen that was partially homophobic to you for the first year of high school?' Quinn kinked an eyebrow, watching him, amused.

Kurt looked theatrically thoughtful, then shook his head. 'Nope, you'll always be the girl who proved that people _can _completely change within the space of a year. Even though you have never let me give you a make-over.' He raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down, and she rolled her eyes. 'Despite the rest of your appearance being high on the Kurt-o-meter- babydoll dresses? Still? Honey, you need to go with Body-con, you can work it without looking as tragic as when that lady from _The Gossip _tries it. You got the body, girl!'

'I think we should change this conversation, Kurt!' Quinn laughed, and Kurt chuckled with her and swayed back and forth with her playfully.

'Okay, okay. Let's move on to weddings! Okay, so I'm assuming I'll be either maid of honour or chief bridesmaid, so maybe we should start planning your outfit- perhaps get you a custom made dress? We are NOT doing off the rack, Mrs FP.'

'Umm, Kurt, I haven't even thought about what role you'll have in the wedding, we only got engaged last night.'

Kurt stopped, and smirked widely. 'Well _that _explains why there were men's clothes strewn all over the hall and the visible hickey on your neck.'

Quinn gasped and went red, hastily pulling a compact mirror and powder out of her purse to cover it up. Just as she put them away once she was finished concealing, her pager went off.

'It's Beth, follow me, you can meet her.' She smiled at Kurt, who looked excited at the thought of meeting his 'Niece' as he put it. She tugged at his hand and hurried in the other direction, eager to get there. She assumed Puck had told her about the engagement or something, or Beth wanted ice cream.

It wasn't until she turned to corner to Beth's unit that she realised something was wrong.

'CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE? WE NEED A DOCTOR!'

Quinn gasped and began to run as she heard Puck yell out. She watched as Nurses began to file into Beth's room, and there was the audible sound of her Beth, her baby's heart failing on the machine. Terror began to filter into her veins and it took sheer willpower for her not to stop and faint on the spot. She sped up and prayed she wasn't too late.

* * *

_Betcha didn't see that coming, huh? *Frowns as the 'Actually, it was pretty predictable' comments start* Okay, maybe you did. Review's would make my day =)_


	12. From a Whisper to a Scream

_I think this is a personal record for the quickest update on The Patient story! Not that you care, but i thought i'd break the tension..._

_Okay, so I have quite a bit to say first. First of all, I apologise if not everything (or everything) in this is not medically accurate; I'm not a doctor, or a nurse, so this was quite hard for me to write. Just...you know, go with it. Secondly, if there are any phrases you don't understand (Because i wouldn't have either if i wasn't a religious watcher of Greys Anatomy and enthusiastic reasearcher) I've written a mini dictionary at the end. I won't put it here to avoid spoilers =P_

_Speaking of which...I thought you should ought to know that I have two endings planned out. So...will Beth survive? Just like you, I don't know yet. Time (Well, more chapters) will tell! _

_I've seen other authors do this, so I thought i'd write a quick playlist with good songs to listen to on this chapter: Greg Laswell- Off I go, Andrew Belle- In My veins, Landon Pigg- The Way it ends, Thom Yorke- Hearing Damage, Muse- Time is running out. Enjoy and review! xo_

* * *

Quinn rushed into the room and Kurt backed into the corner, looking horrified and keeping out of the way.

'Puck? What happened?' She shouted over the babble of the nurses, paging Andy to tell him they needed an OR immediately.

'I don't know, she was fine, she was watching Die hard and then I thought she was going to sleep, her eyes were closing and then- then her heart stopped on the machine.' Puck croaked, looking terrified.

Quinn went into action and forced her way through the crowd, elbowing people out of the way. 'Move, I'm her nurse! What've we got?' She put her hand on Beth's white cheek, hating how transparent and...ill she looked.

'She's gone into cardiac arrest!'

'Wait, hold up, we need to get her to an OR, she's got Respiratory failure.'

'Quinn what's happening?' Puck shouted to her, panicking as he tried to get past the other nurses but also not wanting to get in the way.

'She's crashing! Somebody page Cardio and Andy!'

Quinn wanted to whimper and cry, but she couldn't- she was a Nurse, and it was _her _job to get her baby back to health.

'Okay, everybody, move, we're gonna get her to OR 3. God, where the hell is An-'

'I'm here, I'm here- what have we got?'

'Cardiac arrest and respiratory failure, we're not sure of the cause yet.'

'Okay, Quinn, jump on and start doing compressions, we're moving to the OR, Michael, page Sam, come on, let's go!'

Quinn jumped on and began doing compressions, tears beginning to run down her face. She tried to focus on getting her heartbeat back, but she was too terrified.

'Quinn, focus.' Andy warned her, trying to re-assure Puck and Kurt who were running alongside them.

After what seemed like 2 hours they got to the OR, and Quinn stayed with Beth as Andy prepared everything, still doing compressions before the paddles arrived. She bent over Beth a little more, whispering furiously to her as her tears dripped on to her little girl's face.

'Beth, you are not leaving us, okay? You do _not _get to die on me!'

Sam rushed into the room, and stood next to Quinn. 'Quinn, let me take over, you don't have enough energy to finish.'

'Breathe Beth, please BREATHE!'

'Quinn, move-'

'You don't get to leave your parents, not now, you hear me?'

'QUINN!'

She gave up and let Sam take over. She ran her fingers through her hair as Sam grabbed the paddles.

'Plastic! Clear!'

Quinn kept her eyes on Beth as her heartbeat didn't return.

Puck was in the OR Gallery doing the same. He leaned on the window pane for support as he took deep breaths. Her last moments played in his head as he heard the electric paddles trying and failing to resuscitate Beth.

'_Dad.' Puck smiled and looked over to Beth who had whispered his name. His smile began to fade as he leapt up from his chair as the horrifying sound of her heart stopping on the machine sounded. Her eyes fluttered and closed, and Puck grabbed the pager and paged Quinn._

'_Beth! Stay with me! Wake up! SOMEBODY HELP!'_

He felt tears run down his face. She had been _right there, _and then she was gone.

Quinn stood in shock, wanting to help but not being able to as Sam tried to bring back her baby.

'Labs in! She's got a Pneumothorax, both lung wings; we need to start surgery immediately.'

Quinn felt her knees give in as her world slowly began to crumble. Her Beth was dying. Crashing. Falling. She fell to the floor, sobbing.

Puck looked at Quinn and noticed she had fallen to the floor. His heart tore and he knew he had to get in there to be with his family.

'Sir, you can't go in there.'

'What do you mean I can't go in there? My fiancée needs me, my dying daughter needs me!' He tried to shove past the nurses and Kurt who were all trying to restrain them. He was way too close to punching someone, but he didn't have the energy.

'Sir, if you go in there, you risk spreading infection and germs to your daughter, they need minimal people in there, okay?'

Puck just stared at the nurse, knowing she was right and sighing in defeat as he went back to the window pane and clutched at it.

'Quinn, come on, we need to start opening her up, and you're in no fit state to be in here-'Sam was trying to lift Quinn up from the floor, his large hands shaking her shoulders. She continued to sob, murmuring no under her breath. She wanted to stay with her baby.

'She's on cardiopulmonary bypass at the minute; Andy will be here soon, you need to get out.'

'No, I need to be here-'

Suddenly the ground was gone for a second she thought she'd fainted until she realised Sam was carrying her up the stairs to the OR Gallery. She gave up fighting against him and let him. She felt as if _she _was dying.

Puck turned to see a black haired, 6 foot guy cradling a sobbing Quinn in his arms enter the gallery. He rushed forward and took Quinn, and the guy nodded in thanks and rushed back out. He murmured to Quinn that it would be okay, when in fact he wasn't sure. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, but he tried to be strong for the both of them. For Beth.

Quinn sat between Puck and Kurt, clutching at the window frame, wanting to be closer to Beth yet knowing she couldn't handle it. She watched as they prepped her for surgery, but noticed the lack of Andy. She furrowed her brows, and turned to the right, where she noticed Andy standing on the other side of the door, looking terrified.

She quickly darted outside, ignoring Puck's protests.

'Andy? What are you-'She was shocked, to say the least- Andy never shied away from surgeries.

He turned to look at her, his face pale white. 'I can't do it.'

'What? Andy you're basically the only doctor in this hospital that can do something this risky-'

'No, I _can _do the surgery; I just..._can't _do it on your daughter.'

Quinn stood there shocked for a second before continuing, knowing the longer they stalled the longer it'd be before Beth could go into surgery.

'Why not?' She asked, confused.

'Quinn!' Andy threw his hands up, exasperated. 'She's your daughter! Your daughter! You're my best friend, I can't do it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it doesn't work, it's serious surgery-' He grew more and more panicky, and Quinn took a deep breath and put her hands on his shoulders, steadying him. As much as she wanted to break down and cry again, she knew she needed to make sure her surgeon could actually _do _the surgery.

'Listen, Andy. You CAN do it. I know you can.'

'But Quinn, what if I can't-'

'You can though. Hey listen, listen-'She spoke faster as Andy grew more terrified. 'Do you think if I had ANY doubt that you could do this successfully I would let you go in there and operate on my daughter?' There was a pause as he absorbed this, looking slightly more re-assured.

'If it doesn't work-'

'It will.'

'If I do something wrong-'

'You. Won't.' She spoke sharply, showing she believed in him.

Andy looked at her once more before nodding and turning to the OR, putting his mask on.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Now she just had to wait.

* * *

_Quick dictionary:_

_Cardiopulmonary Bypass- A system that takes over the lungs and heart during Surgery, enabling the blood and oxygen circulation._

_Pneumothorax- Lung collapse, that can commonly occur after Physical trauma to the chest (Explanatory in this case)_

_Cardiac Arrest- Heart attack- one of the many complications from a pneumothorax. Because the lung collapse can go undetected before an xray, this was caused by the increasing pressure between the lungs and heart._

_Respiratory Failure- Another complication, occurs when the blood level of oxygen becomes too low, and the carbon dioxide too high._

_Let me know what you think! reviews =)_


	13. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

_Sorry for the delay, but without further ado- Chapter 13! Enjoy and review as always =)_

* * *

Quinn had always hated waiting rooms. They weren't so bad at the dentist, or the doctors at a check up. Hospitals were different. It was like you were_ waiting _for someone to die.

And when it was your long lost daughter, it was a million times worse.

So Quinn sat there, 2 hours after Beth's heart had failed, with Puck's arm wrapped around her and prayed. She prayed as hard as she did when she'd hoped she wasn't pregnant. It all seemed very messed up now, but that time God hadn't answered her prayers. She hoped he would this time.

They'd had to move there when Andy requested it. He sent a nurse to tell them that he couldn't do the surgery while they were watching. She could see where he was coming from, but all it did was unleash the terror of her being unaware what was going on in that OR. Shelby was in another waiting room; she'd said she needed to be alone.

She just tried not to think of what would happen if Beth didn't make it off the table. If she did, she would scream. And screaming wouldn't help anyone or anything.

* * *

'Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Puck used to use that saying a lot. Whenever he was feeling particularly down; the time that his dad first hit his mom; the time he left; when he found out Quinn was pregnant; when Quinn had rejected him. Now he detested the saying.

It was just one of those petty juvenile sayings that had people thinking that the worst thing that can happen is death.

But to Puck, this situation was far worse. He tried not to think about it, but he did. If Beth didn't make it, Quinn wouldn't either; she had already given Beth up, but to lose her again would break her. Puck tightened his grip around his fiancée. A broken Beth AND a broken Quinn would break Puck.

So if you think about it, this whole situation was killing them all.

* * *

She didn't know when, but sometime in the next hour Quinn fell asleep.

There were two things that told her that she was dreaming. One, the dream had that misty borderline that indicated she wasn't in the real world. And two, she was pregnant and wearing the gold dress the girl's had worn in Regionals. The day she'd given birth to Beth.

She was running. Much like she had when Puck had paged her, she was running as if her life depended on it. It wasn't one of those dream-like heavenly white corridors; it was just a standard hospital corridor.

Suddenly Quinn turned the corner, and stopped immediately. She observed the scene before her.

Beth took Quinn's breath away. She had grown into such a beautiful 10 year old. She wasn't pale and frail like she was in hospital; she was healthy; like she would've been before the accident. Her little girl. She was tiny for her age, much like Quinn had been. She smiled while she looked at Quinn, a small, delicate turn of the lips. Quinn smiled back, something about this moment feeling very special. She turned her head to the right, and noticed another figure. She looked about 5, and very alike Beth- Quinn assumed she was a younger version of her.

The mini Beth smiled too, but looked more see through, translucent.

'Mama.' Quinn turned to look at Beth sharply just as the miniature version disappeared. Beth looked at her sadly. To Quinn's shock, she spoke in her own voice, which sounded bizarre coming from a 10 year olds mouth. 'Don't be too sad, okay? Promise me.'

And just like that she was gone. Quinn gasped and began to pant, panicking.

'No. No! Beth, what do you mean, don't be sad?'

'_Quinn.'_

'Beth? Come back! Where'd you go?'

'_Quinn!'_

'Please don't leave me, not now, come back!' Quinn was sobbing; her baby was gone.

'_QUINN!'_

Suddenly Quinn was awake, and felt strong hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. She gasped and looked at Puck, who was crouched by her chair looking panicked. His eyes were red, and Quinn sniffed, realising she'd been sobbing in her sleep. Despite it all she still felt mildly mortified. Especially when she saw who was crouched beside Puck and sat behind him.

Finn and no-one other then Mike Chang (With whom she'd formed a close bond with in Senior year) were crouched on either side of Puck, looking concerned. Behind them, she noticed the whole of high school's glee club sat in the other chairs surrounding her, also looking worried.

Kurt had changed from his outfit from before into a sensible purple shirt and white jeans, still trying to keep an optimist appearance. Mercedes was sat next to him, biting her lip in worry, looking exactly the same as she had before she'd gone travelling a year ago. With a slight shock Quinn saw Matt was holding her hand. Santana and Brittany were sitting next to each other as always, looking older and more mature. She'd seen Santana recently, but Brittany had been on tour with her dancers. Tina was sat next to Artie, and Rachel was approaching Quinn now, tears welling in her eyes.

'What is it?' Puck murmured as Rachel perched on Quinn's armchair. He quickly brushed Quinn's tears away with his thumb, and Mike grabbed a few tissues, handing them out to her.

'Just a bad dream, that's all.' She sniffled again and leaned on Rachel, relieved that all her friends were amazing enough to be here when her and Puck needed them the most.

* * *

Another hour passed after Quinn greeted them all, thanking them for coming. She couldn't help but feel slightly bad for some of them; Brittany had had to fly out from LA, and Tina had been visiting family in New York. She supposed they all wanted to be there just in case.

It was surprising that they could all sit there in silence without things being awkward. People murmured to each other every now and then, and even Santana had the decency to restrain from reading the pile of Vogue magazines on the table and wait patiently.

Quinn was getting increasingly annoyed. No-one had come to report anything yet- it could be because there was nothing wrong, or it could be because they were too busy trying to save her. The nurses were supposed to restrain Quinn from entering the OR corridor, so that option was out too.

She drifted off to sleep every now and then, and the 5th time she woke up she was surprised that Puck had moved from the place he had sat for 4 hours by her side. She sat up and looked around frantically.

'He's gone with Finn to get you and him something to eat. He said to tell you he'd be back as soon as he could.' Santana saw her panic and re-assured her.

'Oh and he also said that he was going to get back as fast as he can once he got you some food.'

'Brittany that's what I just said.'

Brittany smiled apologetically at Quinn and she attempted a smile back- it came out as a grimace.

'Quinn, when was the last time you had something to drink?' Kurt asked tentatively.

'What?' Quinn queried, confused. 'Oh, umm, an hour or two ago maybe..'

'You should drink some water or something honey, to keep you calm.'

'How can I be calm Mercedes?' Quinn tried to restrain herself from snapping at her, and rubbed at her temples. She was right, Quinn was getting a headache from dehydration, but she didn't want to leave. Not now. Not after that dream, that she couldn't get out of her head.

'I know this must be terrible for you, but just try dri-'That did it.

'No, you _don't _know what this must feel like Mercedes! When was the last time your daughter that you gave up 10 years ago was in a car accident, nearly died, found out you were her mom and had a mere chat with her before her heart failed? Or how about when you had to sit in the waiting room like a _fool _while you didn't know whether she was dead or alive? When was the last time you felt so mind-numbingly devastated that you just wanted to scream but you couldn't because you had to be strong for your daughter? So NO, i don't want a drink right now!'

Quinn leapt up after her shouting rage and stumbled towards the door to the entrance of the hospital, not sure what she was doing. She turned the corner and leant against the wall for support, ignoring the patter of footsteps behind her. She felt Rachel put her small arms around her and she sobbed into her shoulder as Mike came and held her as well. She suddenly felt embarrassed for what she'd just done.

'Quinn?' She heard heavy footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Puck's familiar presence and smell surround her. Rachel and Mike gently passed her to him and she collapsed into his arms, shuddering.

'Come on, let's get back to the waiting room and have something to eat.' He walked gently with her into back into the waiting room only to find a doctor standing there, looking confused at their gathering of friends.

'Where are they then?'

Matt noticed Puck and Quinn hurry towards the doctor and nodded towards them. Everyone turned to face them and the doctor looked at them, with an expressionless face. Her heart thudded in her chest and Puck increased the grip around her shoulders.

'Beth Corcoran's parents?'

'Yes.' They answered in unison, eager but nervous.

'We've already informed her adoptive mother, she told me of your, err, situation. There were some complications in the surgery, we'll refer you to her official doctor to tell you details, but Beth is out of surgery and recovering.'

'Oh thank god.' Puck breathed a sigh of relief and Quinn threw her head back slightly, doing the same. She closed her eyes as Puck rubbed her back soothingly and took deep breaths.

The air felt so pure in her lungs now, so healthy and clean. She exhaled and inhaled repeatedly as her friends all smiled and were visibly relieved too.

Beth was alive. She wasn't perfectly healthy, but she was alive. She'd walk this earth again. She was alive. _Alive._ Quinn laughed, and couldn't stop for a few seconds. It was just too good to be true. She felt Puck pull her in for a hug and she felt tears of happiness come to her eyes again.

How things could change in 5 minutes.

The doctor smiled, pleased and adjusted his clipboard. 'Would you like to see her?'

* * *

_Reviews please =)_


	14. Resolve

_Sorry for the wait, guys. I go through phases- for a couple of days I'm really into writing, and uploading loads, and the next, I just can't write. And I don't want to write bad chapters when I could wait till I actually enjoy it and rise to my full potential xD But anyway, here it is! I'll probably be uploading the next one sometime later tonight._

_I will be writing an author's note to accompany this chapter, and please please read it, you'll need to :) Enjoy and review!_

* * *

'You scared us.' Quinn stated plainly, at loss of what to say to a devastatingly ill-looking Beth.

'I scared myself too.' Beth answered, giving a shaky laugh and attempting and failing to prop herself up against the pillows. Puck immediately rushed over to help, gently plumping them.

'We're so glad you're okay, Beth.' Quinn bit her lip, feeling tears spring back to her eyes.

Beth nodded- Quinn couldn't help but find it strange that the 10 year old's recovery was helped by Beth's optimistic attitude- she would wave off any forms of sympathy or pity, and was beginning to completely dismiss her near death experience. Her arm was out of a cast now, and she'd had the injections needed after the removal of her spleen. And Beth, while traumatised, was treating the issue as a simple virus or flu or something mild. Puck noted that she was remarkably like the two of them- stubborn and reluctant to show signs of weakness. Though, as Quinn had pointed out, the paleness of her skin did.

'Can I ask you guy's something?' Beth asked in a shaky voice, reddening slightly.

'Of course.' Quinn began to look through her charts and keep track of the monitor as Beth took a deep breath.

'Can I, like be with you guys? Like, live with you...for a bit?'

Puck froze in shock and Quinn's eyebrows rose with the same emotion. They must've looked quite comical- their mouths were both forming perfect circles.

Quinn's heart was telling her to scream _YES, OF COURSE!, _but the rational side of her, her brain, was telling her to use logic and talk to Shelby about it first.

'Umm- Beth I don't know if that's possible.'

'What?' Puck looked at her as if she was crazy, and she put a steadying hand on his arm.

'Don't get me wrong, I would like- i mean i would love it if you came to stay with us for a bit, it's just, your mom, and there's so much legal stuff that would need to be sorted out.' Quinn finished, a slight plead on her face to show Beth that she truly would love her to stay with her and Puck.

Beth nodded, looking confused but still understanding. 'Okay.'

* * *

Taking a deep breath and calming herself (She was still truly intimidated by this woman, despite having seen her in her darkest and most vulnerable moments), Quinn walked towards Shelby, who was coming out of the bathroom. She spotted her and looked momentarily shocked before pausing to wait for her.

'Shelby-'

'Wait a sec.' Shelby put up her hand to stop Quinn, who snapped her mouth shut. 'I know.'

Quinn frowned slightly, confused, and Shelby looked uncomfortable. 'I know what Beth wants to do. About staying with you two for a bit.' There was no anger or hate on Shelby's face, it was expressionless, yet Quinn began to shake in spite of herself.

'Shelby, I want you to know, me and Puck never mentioned anything about living with us, it- it just came out of nowhere.'

'I understand. Beth's good at random surprises.' Shelby laughed and stared into space momentarily before turning her attention back to Quinn. She beckoned for her to follow her, and they walked in silence towards the room where Shelby had sat a lot recently, a quiet place with a few tables and chairs. They each took a chair at each end of the table at kept quiet for a few moments until Shelby spoke.

'Quinn-' Quinn jumped a little at the sudden voice '-I love Beth. She means everything to me, and I'm forever grateful to you and Puck. You gave me so much, and- It must have caused you so much pain to give her up. I can relate to you, I gave Rachel up. Which leads me to what I'm about to say.' Shelby took a deep breath and folded her hands together on the table. Tears sparkled in her eyes, and Quinn held her breath, fearing what she was about to say.

'I think that Beth should stay with you for a bit.' Quinn's eyes bulged slightly- she hadn't expected that. 'Wha-' She began before Shelby put her hand up again.

'Let me finish. It's just- there's so many reasons that this is a good and bad idea. I mean- Beth's young, and scared now she's found out, but It's not like I can take her home and she'll forget about it, right? I can tell, she has so many questions for you guys, and it's eating her up inside. And I don't want her to feel like that. As I said, I love her too much, and if this is what she wants, it's what she'll get.'

'But Shelby...she's your daughter. For 10 years, she's been yours. How can you just let her live with us after all that's happened?' Quinn was struggling to understand.

'Temporarily living, remember. And Quinn, I could've refused to talk to you. I could've taken Beth off your nursing duties; I could've refused to give you two contact. You wouldn't have any idea Beth was here or that she nearly died. I have the law on my side.' There were tears in both woman's eyes now, and Quinn was trying not to think of what could've happened. 'But...I would never do that. Because I know that when Rachel's dads found out that we were in contact again, they were welcoming. They let me have contact, they probably would've let her stay with me for a bit if one of us had asked. There will be lots of legal work we'll need to fill in, but you're part of her life now. So this is for Beth, and for you. A thank you, because you three have done so much for me that I can only begin to give back.'

Quinn sniffed and cried a bit harder, as Shelby smiled sadly at her.

'Thank you.'

* * *

_Reviews = AWESOME!_


	15. Author's Note: Please Read

Hi readers! I know how you must be feeling about reading this, seeing as I dislike reading them as well, but I really need to tell you a few things.

**First of all**, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the subscriptions, favourites, and reviews you've all done! It truly makes my day, and I wouldn't continue writing if it wasn't for you guys. So yeah, keep it up! =D

**Secondly**, I want to clarify this: As much as I wish I could (and try to) keep this story 100% medically and realistically accurate, I simply **can't**. I'm only a teenager, meaning that my medical references come from religious watching of hospital shows and Google, and the realistic comes from lack of life experiences. In this case, adoption. So, I know this story isn't accurate with the whole adoption, but, I really don't think I'd (and you'd) enjoy writing/reading chapters on all the paperwork and legal issues with the adoption case. I'd much rather keep it slightly light-hearted, fluffy and happy ending-ish.

**Thirdly**, if anyone's interested, I have a few ideas of fanfics I will be writing after I've finished this. Which is only 6-7 chapters away.

I will, of course, be completing **Glee: The Graduation**, and I see some readers from this story have taken my advice and started reading it! It's light-hearted with a bit less drama (and LOTS of romance, especially Q/P) so give it a read =)

**Quinn's Anatomy**: Just an idea I had of having a 'Grey's Anatomy' (for all non viewers, basically a hospital show but with lots of life issues and romance) style fan-fic with Glee Characters, surrounding Quinn. Because, y'know, she's my favourite character xD And for all you **Quick** and **Finchel** fans, this one's for you!

**Leaving: **Basically the plot-line would be...**'When Puck hears that Quinn will soon be leaving Lima and starting a new life elsewhere, will he- and how can he stop her?'** Yes, I know this is yet another Quick story, but it's basically the only Glee couple I truly ship...

**The Wedding**: I got this idea a while ago, and completely forgot about it. It'd be set sometime between Theatricality and After Journey, and be based around **Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson's wedding**. But, the focus would be on the kid's, so expect a lot of ups and downs between F/K, will they/won't they between the major couples and of course a few glee numbers =P

So Gleeks, what do you think? Any of those sound good to you?

**Leave a comment and let me know.**

Thank you so much for reading,

_Marchofanerd xo_


	16. Things I forgot at Birth

_Hmm, I'm not too happy with this chapter but it's mainly just a space filler and some unfinished business between our favourite family! Enjoy and review!_

* * *

2 months, 4 days, and billions of paperwork later, Quinn and Puck were preparing the car to take Beth back to theirs. It was the middle of October, so it was getting pretty cold. Quinn put her arm around a shivering Beth to warm her up, panicking about her health, despite Andy and Sam giving them the all clear. She stood there with Beth, who was smiling at how Puck was struggling to fit her suitcases in the back of the small car's boot.

Beth and Shelby had said their goodbyes a couple of hours ago, and Quinn was still wary as to how to actually _live _with Beth. She was looking forward to it, of course, but she'd never had any experience as a mother before. Puck had re-assured how that they would be 'awesome' at it, and Quinn just hoped her fiancée was right.

Speaking of fiancée, Beth was thrilled at the news and was insisting on throwing herself into planning the wedding, which would take place in February, with all her energy. As she put it, she had no homework or anything to worry about, so it was that and socialising with her friends. Quinn and Puck couldn't complain- it made sure she could spend time with them.

* * *

'I think I'm ready.' Beth spoke from the back of the car, lounging and twiddling with her thumbs.

'For what, sweetie?'

'To know, like, about the adoption and stuff.' Puck looked at her in shock in the rear-view mirror. 'I mean, it's been 2 months, and I've known that I was adopted for longer, so it's time.' She waited patiently, and Quinn felt the words flow from her mouth; she'd had the speech prepared.

'Well..I guess it all starts with our freshman year. We were both very young, and I was dating Finn, actually.' She paused as Beth's eyes widened, incredulous. 'And Puck was..well, dating a lot of people.' Puck snorted and she continued. 'We both talked every now and then, but we weren't very keen on eachother-'

'Whoa whoa whoa.' Puck looked at her, outraged. 'I told you, I was basically pining for you since seventh grade!'

She stuck her tongue out at him as Beth laughed and continued. 'Anyway...well, you obviously know what must have happened on the night that you were...made.'

'Relax, I'm 10, not 6.'

'Right. So, I was pretty upset when I found out that I was pregnant. I was 16, and scared, and I'd been taught all my life that I had to remain perfect, y'know? I was convinced I'd ruined my life. But your dad was very supportive, and so was Finn.' Beth was listening intently, her eyes fixed on Quinn's face. 'It was a bit confusing for me and your dad, but once me and Finn stopped dating and he dated Rachel, it slowly came together. As you grew, I began to love you more, which made it even harder to decide. I was torn between my desire to raise you as my own darling baby or to give you to someone who I knew could give you a stable life. I gave birth to you during our singing group's- you know, Glee club's- Semi final competition, and it was one of the hardest days of my life.'

Puck cleared his throat. 'And Puck's.' She added.

She paused as tears welled up in her eyes, relieving the memory. 'And then Shel-your mom came along. She had this light in her eyes when she looked at you, and even though we wanted to keep you, I knew we couldn't. So, your mom took you home, and I knew you'd be safe and happy.'

There was a pause as Beth digested the information, looking shocked and emotional. Quinn stared at her, trying to make out her reaction.

'It makes sense.' She said simply. Then, out of nowhere, Beth reached out and placed her small, cold hand into Quinn's warm one, and squeezed lightly.

Quinn smiled at Beth. 'You grew into such a beautiful girl.' She choked out, squeezing Beth's hand back. It was a strange scene, from the outside, this emotional heart to heart in a car between mother and daughter. She looked at Puck and he hastily wiped tears away from his eyes, not wanting to be seen. Beth laughed and nudged his shoulder playfully with her head, nuzzling it onto his jacket. At the same time Quinn laughed aswell, reaching over to place a tender kiss on his cold cheek. He smiled bashfully.

Maybe this family thing could work out after all.

* * *

_Review please!_


	17. Family Affair

_Lucky you, two chapters in one night! :P ...Actually, truth be told, I completely forgot to upload the last one and only realised once I'd finished this one. _

_But anyway, I quite like this chapter, and I hope you do to. Some family fluff and troubles with a Corcoran, Puckerman and fabray-soon-to-be Puckerman. And, if you really squint, there's a spoiler or two...just sayin' ;) So, read on, mother/daughter/father fluff awaits you! Reviews!_

* * *

Once Beth had settled into the spare room (That Quinn had tried to make feel as homey as she could), Puck and Quinn, exhausted, got ready for bed. Puck put his hands behind his head and leant back against the pillow, closing his eyes. Quinn got in besides him and he pulled her closer so she was resting on his warm, toned chest. She closed her eyes as well, content. In fact, the only worry for her at the minute was she seemed to be putting weight on. _That's _how carefree she was lately.

'It's great, isn't it babe?'

Quinn sighed. 'That's one way of putting it. I just can't believe she's actually under the same roof as us. After 10 years. Our baby's back.' Quinn propped herself up on her elbow, and they looked at each, their smiles growing wider.

'I know. Even if it's only for a while, we can try and be a family.' Puck nodded to himself, and suddenly Quinn burst out laughing. And once she started, she couldn't stop.

'Hey, what's so funny?' Puck frowned, confused and slightly insulted. Quinn shook her head as tears from her laughing formed and she laughed harder at his face, beginning to clutch her sides.

'Whaaat?' Puck whined and began to laugh aswell. And then _he _couldn't stop.

The rolled around the bed slightly, still laughing hysterically. Quinn wasn't sure if it was her mood swings (she assumed the time of month was approaching earlier then expected) but she was ecstatic, and it seemed to be infectious to Puck. She didn't care that they were laughing like loonies, she was completely and utterly _happy. _

* * *

They had Sunday to themselves (It was Quinn's day off) to spend time as a family for the first time, as the next day it would be Beth's first day back at school since the accident.

She wasn't too confident about it.

'What if nobody wants to talk to me?' She wondered aloud at the breakfast table, over the bacon and eggs that Puck had graciously prepared after remembering Beth mentioning it was her favourite.

'Why wouldn't they?'

'Well, I mean, I'm popular and all-' Puck and Quinn exchanged a proud smirk 'but what if that all goes? I mean don't get me wrong, my reputation isn't the most important thing to me, god no, I just don't wanna suddenly be a loser for something that wasn't even my fault.'

Quinn sighed. 'I can empathise with you there...sorta. It seems unfair, to be branded like that. Especially as it wasn't _my-' _She paused to give Puck a sly glance 'fault that I was pregnant with you.'

Beth nodded thoughtfully as Puck snorted. 'Technically it was your fault on the night when you were _begging _me to- oww, why'd you kick me?'

Quinn turned back to Beth as Puck rubbed his injured shin. 'My point is, whoever puts you down because of the accident isn't someone worth wasting your time on.'

'Even a cute boy?'

'Even a cute boy.' Quinn smiled slightly as Beth pouted.

_Oh, the joys of being a ten year old._

* * *

Puck was strumming his guitar thoughtfully when he heard quiet footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see Beth giving him her sweet little smile as she plopped herself down on an armchair.

'You play guitar?'

'Sure do. Just trying to come up with a song, actually. I keep trying, and then I realise I'm accidentally copying an _actual _song.'

Beth was staring at the guitar as if it was a crate of rare diamonds. She then looked back up at him, tilting her head to one side slightly. 'That could work too. I mean, you always see those cover versions of songs, why don't you just do that?'

Puck stared at her, eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness. Damn, his 10 year old daughter (The word gave him the same thrill as 'fiancée') was smarter than him.

'Okay. Pick a song and I'll play- can you sing?' Puck grabbed his guitar again as Beth looked taken aback and blushed.

'Umm, kinda.' She shifted in her chair slightly, though her eyes were glistening with excitement.

'Alright.' He smiled at her encouragingly and played a tiny tune on his guitar as she cleared her throat.

Lucky for Puck, she'd chosen one of Quinn's favourite songs, and he'd learnt to play it one year for Quinn's birthday.

_A place to crash, I got you  
No need to ask, I got you  
Just get on the phone, I got you  
Come and pick you up, if I have to_

Beth smiled wider as she got more into it, and Puck did the same, in awe of the little girl's voice. It was soft, but edgier than Quinn's. It wasn't perfect, but she had a great voice.

_What's weird about it  
Is we're right at the end  
And mad about it_

At that moment Quinn came in and leant against the doorframe, looking admiringly at the two before going to stand beside Puck. Beth stopped quickly, nodding to Quinn to take over the next part.

_Just figured it out in my head  
I'm proud to say  
I got you_

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

Beth joined in again and Quinn took her hand, giving one of her favourite songs her all.

_I'll be all right  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be all right_

She was amazed at Beth's talent. She looked comfortable, at home as she sang.

_And when you need a place  
To run to  
For better or worse  
I got you_

They did a couple more choruses of the song before finishing, leaving Puck to strum a bit more and then finish. They all laughed and Puck pulled Quinn onto the arm of his chair, and Beth joined them, looking giddy.

'You have a really pretty voice, Beth. Do you sing a lot?'

She shrugged. 'Sometimes. I guess I get it from you, huh?' She looked up at Quinn, giving her a special smile.

'I guess so. Also your dad is a great singer too.'

Puck did a fake bow and passed the guitar to Beth, who immediately rested her hands on it in case it fell. 'Here, try it, I could see you looking at it before.'

Beth's mouth formed an o as she rested the guitar against her, delicately strumming a few notes, afraid to break them.

'It's like it was made for her.' Puck murmured to Quinn as he pulled her onto his lap. They both stared at Beth, who was smiling like a kid on Christmas as she tested the guitar that fit perfectly on her small lap. Quinn nodded and grinned.

'She _is _our child, after all.'

* * *

'Honey, I'm sure it's not that bad, just show us, we're not gonna judge you!' Quinn told Beth through the bathroom door. According to her, the elementary school that Quinn, Puck and now Beth had gone to had switched from polo-shirt and skirts uniforms to maroon blazers and long pleated skirts.

She stepped back as the door opened, and a grumpy, tired Beth stepped out, not looking as bad as she made out before but eyes narrowed. 'I look like a nun.'

Quinn sighed and wrapped her arms around Beth's small shoulders. 'Honey, no matter what you wear, you looked gorgeous. Trust me, you got it from your dad and I.' She winked at her as Beth laughed and nodded her head, trying to re-assure herself.

* * *

Puck pulled up outside the school, glad he drove a good car to avoid embarrassing an already nervous Beth. Beth took a deep breath and he patted her hand comfortingly, wishing her good luck.

'And remember if you need anything you text me or Quinn, okay?'

'Thanks dad. I think I'll be okay. My friends are over there.' She waved and smiled at him and ran towards a group of people, pulling her blue wool scarf and hat around her.

Puck observed who she was running to, and immediately spotted a tall, brown haired boy that was smiling at Beth. He knew that smile. The genuine smile that he had given Quinn when they were Beth's age. _Hell no!_ Puck thought to himself, narrowing his eyes slightly. _That boy thinks he's getting anywhere near my Beth he's got another thing coming. _

He drove off reluctantly, proud of his first protective father moment, even if it was in his head.

* * *

Puck was at work around Beth's pick up time so Quinn took over, and she waited outside the school by the gates, wanting to give Beth some space. She was fairly quick out as soon as the bell went, and Quinn turned on the radio as Beth waved goodbye to a big group of friends and looked around for Quinn's car. She spotted it and got in, a strange look on her face.

'Hey Beth- you okay?' Quinn asked, concerned that people had given her a hard time. 'People were okay, weren't they?'

'What? Yeah, they were totally okay with it all, just worried. No it's...it's just my- Shelby usually picks me up on the other gates, it's nearer my classroom. But it's cool; you wouldn't know where it was.' Beth smiled at Quinn, attempting to look okay as Quinn's face fell, a weight falling into her stomach slightly.

Beth told her a bit about her day and how her friend she'd mentioned in the hospital- Dan- kept smiling at her, as Quinn nodded along, her mind focused on other things.

Even if the thing she'd done wrong was small, how many more would there be?

* * *

'Flowers?'

'White roses, keeping it simple.'

Quinn and Beth were sitting at the kitchen table, all the wedding stuff spread out on it. Beth had a thrill for organising stuff (Puck feared Rachel's DNA had somehow been passed onto her) and was questioning Quinn to make sure she knew what was going on.

'Music?'

'Puck said he's making it a surprise.'

'Right. Outfit?'

'You, me and the bridesmaids are going for the final fitting tomorrow.'

'Awesome. Okay, positions?'

'Umm, you're the flower girl, Mercedes is my maid of honour, and Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and my sister Amy are bridesmaids. Finn is Puck's best man and Mike's the ring bearer. And I'm still deciding, but I _think _me and Puck will be the bride and groom.'

'Very funny!' Beth added to Quinn's sarcasm and stuck her tongue out. 'How about Kurt and Tina?'

'Well, Kurt was gutted he couldn't be maid of honour so he's insisted on being a 'fabulous party guest.' He said he's got a mysterious date too, but I'm kinda hoping it's not some weird French guy from Kurt's office there. And Tina isn't really a fan of the whole wedding role thing.'

Beth nodded sadly- she adored Tina. She grabbed a huge piece of paper and raised her eyebrows at it. 'Rachel?'

Quinn looked at the piece of paper that had indeed been Rachel's creation- a bird's eyed view chart to show where everyone would be seated for the reception at the hotel.

'The very girl. Oh, I meant to ask, where do you wanna sit?' Quinn hovered the pen over her, Puck's, and basically most of the glee clubbers table, hoping Beth would choose that and not the kid's table for some bizarre reason.

'Umm.' Beth blushed, and stared at the floor. 'Is it okay if I sit with mom?'

Quinn froze for a second, a heavier weight than Monday's pressing into her gut. She then reacted immediately, quickly jotting Beth's name down next to Shelby's before getting up swiftly, kissing Beth on the head.

'Of course, sweetie. It's your choice entirely. I've gotta give this to Rachel, Puck's in the living room so he'll be here while I drive to her and Finn's apartment they're staying at. I'll be back soon.'

Quinn hurried out of the room, murmuring a quick explanation of where she was going as she passed Puck. She clamped a hand over her mouth as she got into her car as sobs threatened to escape. It really wasn't the end of the world- so what, her daughter wanted to sit with her _other _mom-she was over-reacting. So why did it feel like she was gradually losing her baby all over again?

* * *

_Review! xD_


	18. Some You Give Away

_Hey guys! So, I'm pretty sad that I'm nearing the end of this story. I realised it's been nearly a month since I started writing it, and I'm proud I continued and didn't stop. Luckily, I'll be going back to Glee: The Graduation once I've done, so hope is not lost!_

_This is happy and sad, with a bit of optimism in there. Because everyone needs a little hope sometimes ;) Remember to check out next chapter, I seriously can't wait to start writing it! Enjoy and review : )_

_Also, here are some links of the dresses mentioned in this chapter: _

_Quinn's Dress: .?product=394_

_Beth's Dress: ./Evening-Dresses/Ellie-Dress/invt/75215688&bklist=icat,5,shop,women,bridal,bridesmaiddresses#_

_Bridesmaid Dresses: ._

* * *

'You sure it looks okay?'

'Honey, you look so fab-u-lous that it almost makes me want to switch teams.'

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes chuckled as Kurt winked, grabbing a comb out of his Fendi man-bag and raking it through his hair.

Quinn examined herself in the mirror- she'd had to get the dress slightly altered after a recent revelation that she was dying to talk to the girls about. She didn't want to sound vain, but Quinn thought she looked pretty damn good in the strapless, simple number. Despite Brittany's and Beth's protests, she refused to walk down the aisle in the poofy dresses they were picking out.

'Hey mom is this one o- oh my god, you look so pretty!' Beth waltzed into the room (followed by Rachel) in a beautiful blue dress, grinning at her.

'Thank you, right back atcha! You look wonderful sweetie.' Quinn gave her a swift hug before Kurt came over to fuss over Beth.

'Indeed, though I think it'd look better with a fur shrug and possibly some stilettos-'

'Kurt, she's ten years old-'

'So, I got my first pair of heels at the age of 5.' There was a pause as Kurt looked at them indignantly before taking Beth to look at the selection of bags in the next room in the Bridal shop.

Quinn breathed a quick sigh of relief and turned back to her 4 out of 5 (her sister couldn't make it until the actual wedding) bridesmaids, who were clad in their gorgeous gold dresses and smiling at Quinn, who right now felt like a princess.

'Quinn, you look stunning. Puck's gonna be so-'

'I'm pregnant.' Quinn blurted out, before going red. Mercedes stopped mid-speech, gaping, as did the others.

Quinn sighed, lowering her voice in case Beth heard. 'Or at least, I _think _I am- my periods late and I swear I've been putting weight on. And the mood swings-'

'Oh my god, does Puck know?'

'No.'

'Do you _wanna _be pregnant?'

'Yes.'

'Have you taken a pregnancy test?'

Quinn paused. 'No.'

Santana laughed and grabbed her clothes before darting to the changing rooms. 'Girl, I'm getting you a pregnancy test, no way are you waiting until the honeymoon!'

* * *

Quinn waited anxiously, pacing up and down until Santana got back. Thank god that Rachel had convinced Kurt to take Beth to another bag shop (and to buy Brittany a soda). She just didn't want her baby to know that she might be having _another _baby.

She was excited, to say the least. She'd suddenly realised her period was late a couple of days ago, and then began to piece it all together, what with the mood swings and weight gain. She hadn't wanted to tell Puck just in case she wasn't pregnant. She just hoped she was.

'Got it!' Santana hurried back in the room, throwing a pregnancy test at Quinn, who caught it clumsily and walked into the bathroom, followed closely by the others. It seemed weird doing something like this in a posh place like the bridal atelier, but she couldn't wait any longer.

'Good luck!' Rachel squealed to her as the others tried not to get their hopes up, just in case.

Quinn did what she had to do in the cubicle then walked back out, still in her wedding dress and anxious as hell. The others stood there nervously as Rachel tried to contain her squeals. A few minutes (though it felt like a few days) passed and Quinn stared at the pregnancy test that was concealed by the wad of tissue she'd wrapped around it. The others held their breath as she grabbed it.

'I can't do it.' Quinn threw the test to Mercedes, who looked taken aback.

'And you think I can?' She threw it back and Quinn sighed, putting it back on the counter, feeling suddenly hysterical and nervous.

'Oh I'll do it.' Santana strode over to the counter and unwrapped the tissue as Quinn took a deep breath and held it. The moment of truth.

Santana stared at the test for a few seconds, no expression on her face. She looked up at Quinn with sad eyes, and Quinn's heart fell. However a smile suddenly crept up on Santana's face.

'Congratulations tubbers. You have a puckerman inside you.'

Quinn gasped as the others squealed in shock and Santana laughed. 'You should've seen your face!' She exclaimed as she came to give Quinn a hug, followed by the others.

'Congratulations Quinn!'

'Second time round, let's hope this one goes better!'

'Another Fabray-Puckerman, my my!'

'Thanks guys.' Quinn tried to stop the tears, not wanting her mascara to run. She was going to have another baby. A perfect little baby, for her and Puck to love and raise. Beth would have a little brother or sister.

'I can't believe it, are you sure?' Quinn grabbed the test, and sure enough, there were two, strong pink lines presenting themselves. She squealed with delight as the others hugged her again.

She was getting married. And pregnant. Suddenly she felt like singing. How different this was to the first time.

* * *

Once Kurt, Brittany and Beth came back, the bridesmaids went to change out of their outfits as Quinn sat with Beth, who was looking sad.

'You okay honey? Sad to be back in your normal clothes?'

Beth laughed and shook her head. 'Yeah, I'm in love with that dress, but...there's something I need to talk to you about.

'Yeah, I need to talk to you too.' Quinn bit her lip, wondering how she would take the news. Beth looked taken aback.

'Oh, okay. You go first.'

Quinn stared at Beth in the eyes, and moved closer.

'I'm having a baby.' Beth gaped a little in shock before composing herself as a faint smile appeared on her face. Quinn sighed in relief and continued. 'It doesn't mean we're gonna love you any less, though, always remember that.'

Quinn stopped as tears appeared in Beth's eyes. 'That's great. I'll have a little brother or sister. But...it just makes what I'm about to say even harder.' She whispered, and Quinn moved closer, putting a hand on Beth's shoulder, concerned.

'I wanna live with my other mom again.'

Quinn felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. In a way, she'd been expecting it, but it didn't make it any easier. Her first thoughts were had she done something wrong? Was she too over-protective or too laid back? Then she realised she needed to be strong, because Beth was crying her eyes out and Quinn was just sitting there.

She wrapped her arm over the girl's shoulder and attempted to smile. 'That's okay.' Was all that she could muster.

'It's not though! You've been so good to me, you're such a good mom- you're my _real _mom, but...I'm just used to Shelby, y'know? I love having a dad, and I love you, but I love her too and I just don't know what to-'

'Beth, Beth, calm down, it's okay.' Quinn grabbed her in a hug, as tears, for the second time that day, escaped her eyes. She squeezed her eyelids shut and breathed in Beth's relaxing scent.

There was a pause until Beth sniffed and whispered; 'I'll miss you so much.'

'I'll miss you too.'

* * *

'Right, got everything?' Puck lifted Beth's last suitcase into the car, trying to put on a brave face. In reality, it killed him that she was leaving them. Again. He understood, but...it hurt. It really, really hurt.

'Yeah I think so.' Beth paused before wrapping her arms swiftly around Puck's waist, and he closed his eyes, wondering who long it would be before this could happen again. Beth cried a little, but tried to stop before she let go of him.

'I love you daddy.' She whispered to him, and Puck tried to memorise her big brown eyes so alike his own, her pale white skin in the snowy morning light, her perfect little white teeth as she tried to smile up at him.

'I love you too sweetie.'

Beth nodded, trying to be strong, before she turned and hurried to Quinn, who knelt down in the snow, arms waiting. Quinn put her hand over Beth's head, not wanting to let her go. Wanting her to stay with them, bet here when the new baby came, be there all the time.

But she couldn't make her stay. It was Beth's life, and she wanted what she wanted. As a mother and a father, it was Quinn and Puck's duty to accept that.

'Mom, tell dad about the new baby. It'll make him happier.' Beth murmured quietly into Quinn's ear, and she nodded, knowing it was time. Quinn held her tighter as Beth sighed and whispered again- 'I love you.'

'I love you too. You know that. And don't feel bad, it doesn't make us love you any less, remember. You're our daughter, and we'll always love you, no matter what decisions you make.' Quinn stared into her beautiful daughter's eyes as Puck waited, trying not to cry. He attempted to lighten the mood and rushed over to them. 'Group hug!' He exclaimed, leaving Beth laughing and sobbing at the same time as Puck wrapped them in a big bear hug.

After a few minutes, they broke free, and Beth got into the car with Rachel, who had offered to take Beth to Shelby's house when she visited. Rachel smiled encouragingly at Quinn, who returned it as she started the engine. Puck came and wrapped his arm comfortingly around Quinn, who placed her hand on the one on her shoulder.

They both tried to wave enthusiastically back as Beth waved from the front seat, until the car had turned the snowy corner and disappeared from view.

Quinn bit her lip in case sobs came, and Puck nuzzled his head between her shoulder and her neck in her hair, hoping to stop them. Surprisingly, they didn't come. Because they both knew one thing- despite the dull ache in their heart now, this wasn't the end, it was a new beginning.

* * *

_Reviews please! xo_


	19. Author's Note: My bad & VOTE

Okay, so I uploaded the last chapter, only to realise the links don't work. Yippee. If anybody is as strange as me and would actually like the proper links, let me know =)

Next, time for voting! The question is: Do you want to see the reunion between Beth and Shelby next chapter? Yes or No? Let me know in a welcome review!

Until next time,

Marchofanerd xo


	20. Shiny Happy People

_Unfortunately for me, I got a draw on the 'should I write a reunion' mini poll. So I did it, but kept it short =) Just skip it if you really don't want to read it! I found it hard to write seeing as I haven't written from her pov this story, but at least i tried. The rest is MAJOR fluff, so prepare yourself for some Quinn/Puck lovin' =P_

_The good thing is, the next chapter is *Drum Roll please Finn* The wedding! I seriously can't wait to write it, and it should be up later tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy and review, hoping to hit the 100 mark!_

_Oh, and for all those who wanted to see Quinn, beth and the bridesmaid's dresses, the links are up and presumably working on my profile! xo_

* * *

Beth opened the front door that lead to the kitchen quietly, nervously biting her lip. Rachel was busy getting her suitcases so she'd given the two a minute.

She didn't really know what she was expecting, but she was caught by surprise when she realised everything was the same as it had been when she'd left a couple of weeks ago. There were still four chairs around the white dining table, the fridge was still making that clicky noise it had been for the last month or two (Shelby insisted unless it stopped refrigerating, she wasn't buying a new one), the magnets were still there- there was even a pile of dishes by the sink, just like there'd been before she'd left. Not the same ones obviously. Gross.

'Mom?' She called out hesitantly, her voice shaking slightly. Suddenly her mom appeared around the corner, and she felt a rush of warmth towards her.

'Beth! I thought I heard the car, you were so quiet!' She grabbed her in a hug, and Beth breathed a sigh of relief. Her mom wasn't angry. Or sad. She was happy to see her. Like Beth was. She tightened her arms around her mom, breathing in her floral scent. She couldn't help but notice the difference between hers and her other mom Quinn's- Quinn's was light and girly, whereas Shelby's was more grown up. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a pang of guilt and sadness about leaving her mom and dad. Beth had to just keep reminding herself that Shelby was her mom too, and she loved her.

'I missed you mom.'

Shelby kissed the top of Beth's head. 'I missed you too baby. Welcome home.'

* * *

A few days after Beth left, Quinn was sitting on her and Puck's bed cross legged, just...thinking. It wasn't particularly serious thinking, just a few hesitant thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone.

How was Beth? _Fine, she called when she'd got there. _She answered to herself in her head, trying to re-assure herself.

Why hadn't she called since? _Understandable, if I was in her situation I wouldn't want to get too confused. Clean slate._

She'd still keep in touch, right? _Of course, she'd promised. _

What about Puck? How was he dealing with it all? _They'd talked about it, he was sad but moving on, knowing it wasn't the end._

Speaking of him, when was she going to tell him about the pregnancy? _That's your decision. _

How would he feel about it? _He's going to be ecstatic, duh. He's basically been mentioning making a family since college._

Quinn shook her head, realising there was a sub-conscious battle between her and...well, her. These baby hormones were making her crazy.

_Baby. _Quinn smiled to herself. _Second time round, _she thought wistfully. At least this one would be much, much better.

'Hey babe.' Puck entered the room, and she yanked her hand from where it was daintily placed on her ever so slightly swollen stomach just in time. 'Listen, have you seen the iPod dock? I want that new one and Steve wanted to take a look at it.' He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. 'Hey, do you think I could swindle him to buy it for a $50 instead of its original price of $25?'

Quinn shook her head, laughing as he went back to his search through the drawers. She took a small breath, shifting over to the edge of the bed, hanging her legs over it. She supposed she'd better tell him now.

'Puck, can I talk to you about something?'

'Yeah sure.' He sat next to her, looking surprised but attentive.

'Okay, erm- you know how we always had this big dream?'

He immediately caught on and grinned. 'Yeah. Big house with the huge garden somewhere hot, where I could own my building company _and _sing on the side while you were a nurse.' He recited confidently, looking proud of himself.

'Yeah. Even though we're still working on the big house somewhere hot.' She giggled nervously. 'Do you remember the other part of the dream though?' She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, running her fingers slightly across his inner arms, leaving goose bumps.

'The 3 kids.' He nodded, smiling at her. 'Then again now we get to see Beth a lot, kinda makes it 4.' Suddenly he seemed to see what she was insinuating. 'Wait, do you wanna try for a baby?' He sat up straighter, looking excited. 'Cos I have some time right now, let me just text Steve about the dock-'

'No, no Puck. We don't need to try.' He still looked confused, and she placed her hand gently on his arm. 'I'm pregnant. Already.'

His head bent forward ever so slightly as he gaped, before his face broke into one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen on him. 'Are you serious?' He swung his legs onto the bed, clambering around so he was kneeling on it.

'Yeah. We're having a baby.' Quinn bit her lip, trying not to smile at his ecstasy. She got onto her knees aswell as he took her hands.

'Fuck we're having a baby!' He exclaimed and grabbed her in a hug as she laughed.

Puck buried his face in Quinn's soft hair, feeling overwhelmed with joy. He didn't wanna be a sissy, but the tears came to his eyes before he could stop them. His fucking _fiancée, _fucking _Quinn Fabray, _was having his fucking _baby. _He was fucking ecstatic, to be blunt.

For the second time round. And, again, before they were married. And accidental yet again. But this would be, like, a _proper _pregnancy and birth. And they'd get to raise it.

The news didn't fill the void that had been left from Beth's departure, but it gave him a new outlook on things.

Quinn would give birth to a beautiful baby boy or girl, and they'd raise it together as a proper family. Beth could be there at Birthday's, Christmas, Thanksgiving, weekends, whenever she wanted- most importantly she'd _still be in their lives._

Both his girls and the new baby would be in his life from now on. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

'Do you miss her?' Puck was lying in bed with Quinn after their, erm, celebration of life, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, trailing his fingernails delicately up and down her bare arm.

'Every day. But it'll be okay, right?' Quinn turned to face him, a worried expression on her perfect features. 'I mean, she'll see us a lot?'

Puck nodded, suddenly feeling very wise. He liked it, that emotion didn't visit often. 'Yeah. We'll see her all the time. And you know what?' He smirked, and Quinn felt a smile creep on her face as he linked his fingers with hers.

'What?'

'We're gonna get married with your dream wedding, and have this baby, and lots more after that.'

'Depends on how painful this birth is, Puck!'

'Yeah yeah- so we're gonna make babies, and get that big house and Beth's gonna be there with us all along the journey. I hate to be cheesy, but we're gonna get our own messed up, dysfunctional happy ever after. You ready for the journey Q?'

Quinn nodded, beaming. She was ready alright. He placed his warm hand on her stomach, making her jump a little.

'Baby Puckabray the 2nd thinks so too.' He winked at her,

and then raised his eyebrow. 'Oh, and we're also gonna be forever hot stuff, so we'll continue having mind-blowing sex.'

Quinn snuggled closer to him, feeling happier then she'd been in a long time.

* * *

_Please review and help me get to the 100 review mark before the last two chapters finish! xo_


	21. Fairytale Characters would be Jealous P2

_I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting! But, if it helps, it's a loooong chapter...so long that this is only the first half! The next will be arriving soon. And I'll tell you now, it's very romantic and fluffy (and wonderfully cheesy at some points =P) I'm in too good a mood to be sad about nearing the end of writing this (two more chapters) because i really enjoyed it. _

_As always, enjoy and review!_

* * *

Fairytales. Tales told to children when they are young and still have the naivety to believe that one day they _will _get that happily ever after. As they grow up, reality sets in and they realise that their happily ever after might never come.

But sometimes, if you try and really believe- it does.

* * *

Quinn sat at her dressing table, lightly brushing her hair's pristine curls as she gazed out into the sunshine that had rose above the hills surrounding their house. She smiled sweetly, knowing this day would be magical. Magical and perfection just came to her naturally.

Suddenly she heard a ringing, and stared wildly around, looking for the source. If the day was supposed to be magical_, why would the damn ringing not stop?_

Quinn woke up with a jolt, pressing her palm to her forehead as she scrambled out of bed to grab her ringing phone, which was on the dresser.

'Hello?' She asked sleepily, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

'Oh good, I'm assuming your far-away voice means you've had a nice long relaxing bath- but wake up properly, no-one likes a sleeping bride, no matter how beautiful she is.' Kurt laughed and began to say something about hair and make-up, but Quinn was too busy trying not to drop the phone.

Oh god. It was her wedding day. Not that that was the bad part, but- she looked at the clock; 11;02 am. She was supposed to be up half an hour ago.

'Kurt, honey, that sounds great, but I'm gonna have to call you back.' She put on a fake sweet voice, knowing Kurt would _murder _her if he knew she'd forgotten to set her alarm.

'What? Quinn Fabray soon to be Puckerman in 180 minutes were you not listening to a word I said? I'll be over in 20 minutes to do your hair and make-up, and Rachel and Santana will arrive shortly after to sort out your dress and accessories.'

'Great.' Quinn hung up the phone and threw it on the bed before Kurt could say anything else. She ran to the shower, yelling curses along the way, deciding a bath was just out of the question and began to wash, panic coursing through her veins. Trust her to forget to set her alarm. On her wedding day.

_Wedding day. To Noah Puckerman._ If somebody had told her that 12 years ago, before all the baby drama, that she would be marrying the school bully (then again, who was she to talk?) one day, she would've laughed in their face and then slushied them. Twice, just to show how absurd it was.

For a moment or two, she thought about how this time tomorrow, she'd be married to the love of her life.

Then she remembered if she didn't stop day-dreaming and get ready, she wouldn't be getting married today.

* * *

Quinn ran to the door in her dressing gown and drenched hair, throwing the door open to reveal Kurt, in his metallic silver 'pre-wedding' suit, looking extremely disapproving.

'You didn't set your alarm.'

Quinn gaped at him- how the hell did he know? 'Wha-?'

'Your general vagueness and the fact you accidentally forgot to hang up the phone before swearing at the top of your voice suggested it. No time for life lessons though, we have to get you preened and pampered before the girls get here.'

Quinn continued to gape at the diva as he took her elbow and lead her to the spare room, that he'd set up yesterday to resemble a low-budget studio.

She sat down on the stool in front of the mirror, staring in disbelief at all the products lined up.

'Kurt, are you kidding me? I have to be ready in 2 fucking hours, what am I gonna do?' She felt terrible; what if Puck had to wait ages? She could practically see this all falling apart now.

Kurt noticed her panic and put his hands on her shoulders firmly, calming her. 'Quinn, calm it. All these products are just for you- wait, no, me to decide from, to see which you're suiting today. And if you don't calm down, the choice will be none, seeing as no blusher or lippy suits sheer panic.'

'Suits me, I'll go bare faced!' Quinn leapt up before being forced back into her seat by Kurt.

'Whoa, it's bad enough you'll be honey-mooning in Puck's surprise destination so I won't get to make sure you don't spend the whole time in baby doll dresses-'

'Kurt-'

'Quinn.' He put his hands on her shoulders and swivelled the chair so she was facing him. 'Just think of it this way: yes, you're late, but if you just quit panicking and let me play up the beautiful goddess in you to make you a perfect bride, you'll be able to walk down that aisle surrounded by your family and friends, to the guy who's head over heels in love with you, and you'll spend the rest of your life with him.' He finished, smiling at Quinn who relaxed and closed her eyes, focusing on Puck.

'Excellent. Let's start with highlighter and blusher.'

* * *

'Santana, Rachel thank god you're here. Hair and make-up is done, and you half an hour to get her into that dress.' He clicked his fingers and the two girls, hair and make-up already done, raised their eyebrows.

Quinn had waxed, buffed, tanned and preened, and Kurt had done her hair so the fronts were put back in a pearl barrette and created ringlets out of the rest. Her face had been transformed so it was glowing and golden, with only a touch of mascara and some rosy pink blusher and lip stain.

'Quinn, you look-' Rachel looked at loss for words, and showed her best friend what she meant by walking over and giving her a hug as Santana gave the dress on the hanger a quick look over.

'BERRY DON'T YOU DARE MESS UP HER HAIR OR I SWEAR TO THE HIGH HEAVENS I'LL- GOD, WHO IS KNOCKING NOW OF ALL TIMES?' The three girls jumped as Kurt shrieked, looking slightly crazy. Quinn had a feeling that he was feeling more stress than her as he ran down the stairs and Santana helped her into the dress. It had had to be refitted for the 3rd time to accustom her 5 month baby bump, but luckily it was fairly comfortable.

'Oh Finn, I'll get you a cup of tea!' She heard Kurt exclaim from downstairs, and Quinn looked at Rachel for an explanation as Santana worked on the pearl buttons on the back of the dress.

Rachel shook her head, confused. 'Oh, he said he needed to talk to you about something. He wouldn't tell me what.' She shook her head carefully, trying not to disturb the curly bun it had been put into.

'There, done!' Santana stepped back and looked Quinn up and down, smiling.

'Honey, you look wonderful.' Rachel gave her another hug, being less careful due to the lack of Kurt.

'Damn right! Puck won't know what hit him.' Santana joined the hug, feeling a little left out. 10 years ago she wasn't one for hugging, but screw who she used to be (When she'd said that, Mercedes had piped up '90% of McKinley did' earning her a glare).

Just as they broke apart, Finn appeared in the room, followed by an agitated Kurt, who feared he'd get in the way of the preparations.

Quinn turned to look at him, feeling the swish of the satin whirl around her. He stared at her for a second before smiling. 'You look beautiful, Q.'

He greeted Rachel with a kiss before hugging Quinn, about to lift Quinn off the floor before Kurt hissed. He laughed and gave Quinn a peck on the cheek, and she noticed he was in his tux already. Quinn suddenly thought back to the days when she'd imagined this exact scene, only she was marrying _him. _Now, that seemed like a distant memory. A slightly disturbing one, seeing as he was a somewhat brother and best friend to her now.

'So what are you doing here?'

'Well, I'll be brief seeing as Kurt is, erm, sweating in agitation, but- i know your dad wasn't invited obviously, and even if your mom is gonna be there- do you want, i mean, may i have the honour of giving you away?' He stood patiently, like a gentleman.

Quinn felt a rush of love for her ex. 'That sounds perfect.' She smiled at him, glad it was falling into place. Kurt didn't seem so pleased.

'Okay, I think the love-fest should come to an end now, the bride _and _the bridesmaids have to get their shoes on-' He was looking increasingly hysterical, and it took all Quinn had not to laugh.

'And coats, by the look of it.' Santana piped up, frowning through the blinds out the window. They all rushed over, and to their shock, saw the frosty ground was gradually being covered in the heavy snow that had begun to fall.

'Whoa. A white Valentines Wedding day, as opposed to Christmas. Magical.' Finn grinned crookedly as Rachel stared at him, amused and Kurt threw his hands up in the air, looking ready to kill someone.

'Perfect! Just perfect! We don't have time to buy matching woollen coats! This means that-'

'This means that you need to calm down Hummel before I slip you a sedative.' Santana folded her arms, looking perplexed as Kurt hushed down.

'Huh, that was easier than I thought.' Santana muttered, running her fingers through her straightened hair as Rachel took charge.

'Okay, sweetie, since you're here, call the minister and caterers to make sure they can still make it-'Finn frowned- he hadn't signed on for this. '- Kurt, wait, no Santana, Kurt's in no fit state for socialising- call the guests that are coming from further places to make sure that they're okay getting here, and Kurt, grab a few of Quinn's many cardigans to go with the dresses.'

'Won't you be cold-'

'Fashion comes before comfort, Finn.'

'Plus.' Quinn spoke for the first time since they'd noticed it was snowing. She wasn't really fussed that it was- it was beautiful. It kinda made her wanna have the wedding outside. 'I can be my something blue.'

* * *

'Yo Puck, where'd you want the chairs?'

'Facing the arch, dumbass!'

Matt gave him the finger and grabbed the chairs, along with Mike. They looked like a peculiar bunch, wearing the tux but with jeans and old sneakers. He didn't want Hummel to kill him if he got his shoes wet in the snow.

It had been a surprise, to say the least when he finished putting his tux on to find Beth was calling him. She'd told him she didn't have much time, but suggested that they had the wedding outside because of the snow, as Quinn had said during the preparations with her daughter that she'd love to have an outside wedding. So, Puck had grabbed Mike, Matt, Tina and Mercedes and told them what to do.

He'd used the white roses from the stands in the church to entwine around the arch with Tina's help, and Mercedes was going to lay down the long red rug just before Quinn was due to walk down the aisle. Matt had covered the chairs with waterproof plastic until the guests arrived, and Mike was working on the bunch of fairy lights that were going to surround them. It was an enclosed area by the church, and so far it was looking perfect.

Puck stepped back and grinned, putting his cold hands in his jeans pockets s Mercedes called Kurt to inform him of the new setting. He was going make this day fucking perfect for his girl.

* * *

'What was that Mercedes?' Kurt looked on the verge of a mental breakdown, and Quinn immediately panicked. What the hell had gone wrong now? She wasn't too calm herself. Pre-wedding jitters, Rachel had nodded understandably, having had gone through the same thing a couple of Christmases ago.

'Okay, I'll inform them of the change once we arrive.' Kurt hung up and Quinn immediately spoke up.

'What changes? What happened?'

Kurt sighed and smirked at her. 'Knowing you, you'll love it, but to me it's a disaster. You'll see when we get there.' Quinn's brow furrowed, confused. 'Speaking of which, we better leave now.' Kurt got up, his silvery grey suit with touches of purple shimmering ever so slightly. 'You ready to become Mrs Puckerman, Fabray?'

* * *

Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Kurt waited for limo to arrive, freezing their asses off as they tried not to trail their dresses on the snowy ground. The snowing had ceased, leaving a blanket of crisp white powder behind.

Suddenly a red car appeared and pulled up, and the door opened to reveal Quinn's older sister, Amy. She squealed and ran over to Quinn, enveloping her in a hug.

Amy was her only family member that had stuck by her throughout the pregnancy. Though her job in Manhattan prevented her from visiting more than every 6 months, they emailed and called a lot. Amy had even sent a bit of money over. Amy and Quinn looked fairly alike, though Amy had dyed her hair brown and cut it into a bob, meaning they looked more like cousins then sisters now. Nevertheless, Quinn was so pleased to see her.

'Quinn, you look gorgeous! Now come on, let's get our asses into the limo that's pulling up behind me!' Amy exclaimed, before their mom Judy came over and gave Quinn a hug. While Quinn had never been very close to her mom, especially after Beth, she kept in touch a lot.

'Hey white girl!' Quinn squealed as yet another bridesmaid appeared, Mercedes, followed by Brittany who wasn't looking confused for once.

As they all settled into the warm limo, the girls and Kurt all chatted for a bit before turning to look at Quinn expectantly. She felt heat rise up on her face as she registered that all eyes would be on her as she walked up the aisle. But as Rachel kept telling her, as long as she focused on Puck she'd be fine. Thank god Finn would be there in case she tripped.

'Girl I'm so happy for you and Puck. You should see him- he's practically jumping up and down with impatience to see you.' Mercedes laughed as her mom, who was sat opposite Quinn spoke quietly, tears in her eyes.

'Quinnie, if anyone deserves a beautiful wedding like this, it's you.' Quinn sighed as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

'Whoa, no crying mascara wearers!' Kurt spoke urgently, though he did wipe a tiny tear from his eye.

Quinn sighed and leant back against the leather headrest as the others continued talking to each-other. She put her hand on her enlarged stomach, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. She couldn't help but wish her other child was here, too.

* * *

'Hey Chang, where's my best man?' Puck was growing agitated as he waited for the ceremony to start. He looked around the crowd of people sitting and shivering in the snow, and he tapped his foot. How long did it take for her to adjust her dress and walk over to him? She'd look perfect no matter what. Mike shrugged and patted his shoulder. 'Don't worry, he'll be here soon.'

Puck opened his tux jacket slightly, fumbling in the pocket for the cell phone he'd sneaked in. It showed 1 unread message from Finn.

_Hey man, wlking_

_Ur bride dwn_

_Aisle,y im nt_

_There. :-)_

Puck felt relieved- he'd known how bummed Quinn was that she'd have no-one to walk her down. Quinn had never made up with her father, and didn't want to as far as he'd heard.

He was startled as he put his phone back to find the hushed audience was looking at him, as if waiting. He knew why when the music began to play.

He turned towards the front, waiting eagerly for Quinn to appear at the edge of the church that blocked him from seeing her. This was actually happening. Quinn Fabray was about to become Quinn Puckerman.

* * *

Quinn could sense it in the air. The change that was coming- and it wasn't just the cold snowy atmosphere. She couldn't exactly explain it, but as her bridesmaids and her Beth completed the finishing touches on Quinn's and theirs dresses and turned to smile at her, she realised what was about to happen. Her _wedding. _

The strange thing was that when she was 15 or so, she would not have pictured it like this. For one, she would most definitely not be marrying Noah Puckerman, and she would not be the person she was today. If it wasn't for the amazing things that had happened to her- Beth, Glee club- she would probably be the same bitch she was in freshman year at high school.

But as Rachel handed Quinn her white rose bouquet and adjusted the veil, Quinn knew this was how she wanted to be. She couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone other than Puck, and she had a _good _heart.

So what was she waiting for?

'Quinn, I'm so proud of you.' Rachel reached out and hugged her, tears in her eyes. The others joined in and murmured the same, and she pulled back, trying not to cry.

'Thank you guys, I couldn't do it without you all. I love you so much.' She laughed, and turned to look at a gradually recovering Beth. 'Especially you.' She whispered, placing a kiss on Beth's fair hair. She looked up at Quinn and smiled. 'I love you, mom. Now go marry dad- you two deserve to be happy.'

* * *

Puck couldn't help but grin as the music began, and Beth appeared, wearing her beautiful dress and the little basket of flower petals. She smiled widely at Puck, and his heart swelled with pride. She graciously threw the petals over the snow, and there were gentle 'aww's from the audience. Next came Quinn's sister Amy, then Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel, and finally Santana, who winked cheekily at Puck as she went to stand next to the rest of the bridesmaids. He shook his head, chuckling.

Quinn realised she was shaking violently, whether from cold or from nerves as Finn came over to her, rubbing his hands together.

He frowned at her. 'Aren't you gonna be cold?'

Quinn shrugged her bare shoulders. 'Yes' She replied honestly, laughing nervously.

'Okay.' He hesitated as the music began to play, signalling Quinn's time to walk. They'd decided to go with something original, and chosen Kate Voegele's 'Sweet Silver Lining'. Finn linked with her as she took a deep breath. This was actually happening. She was about to get married.

'You look beautiful, Q.' He whispered in her ear for the second time that day, warming her up slightly. She tightened her elbow around his. 'Don't let me trip.' She warned him quietly, and he laughed as they began the walk to Quinn's future.

* * *

Puck's heart felt too big for his chest as he watched Quinn turn the corner and walk down the aisle, among the hushed whispers of awe and pride from the guests. She was so beautiful- too beautiful for a guy like him if he was honest. She smiled at him, her face radiant, as she stared straight at him, smiling at guests every now and then. He resisted the urge to run up to her and wed them then and there.

* * *

Quinn could barely contain her excitement as she let go of Finn's arm and he kissed her on the cheek before walking over to Mike and Matt.

She stepped in front of Puck, biting her lip nervously. She needn't have, as the pure adoration on his face proved his love.

Puck could only stare into Quinn's soulful green eyes as the minister babbled on about marriage and the bible and whatever. He'd told him to keep it short, and he couldn't help but furrow his brows in impatience for a second, before focusing on rubbing small circles on Quinn's frail hands that he was holding. He longed to wrap his arms around her, noticing her shivering ever so slightly.

'And now, Noah and Quinn will exchange vows. Who has the rings?'

Puck stepped back and Finn passed his to him, grinning at his best friend. His hands were shaking as he stepped closer to Quinn, breathing in her scent. He slid the ring onto her slender fingers with ease, holding it gently as he looked into her eyes again. He'd prepared his speech, and spoke it without hesitation.

'Quinn...I haven't had the easiest life. And yet, since the day I met you, I can't imagine living it without you. I never knew it was possible for someone like me to love someone so much, but you proved me wrong.' He gulped as his throat grew sore, showing he was near to tears. Quinn was too, and she smiled at him reassuringly. 'Now, I've never been one for speeches, so I thought I'd borrow a few words from my pal Shakespeare. "Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds." I've never been one for words either, but I think this applies to me and you, because...despite pain, or loss, or heartbreak we might go through in life, my love for you won't alter, but grow. I'll love you forever, Quinn. Which is why I'm standing here today, ready to spend the rest of my life with you.'

Puck felt a tear run down his cheek as he poured his heart out to her. He would usually wipe it away, but what was the point? It was the pure truth.

Quinn tried to suppress sobs but let her tears run freely as she turned to see Rachel holding out the ring for Puck. He watched her as she slid it on his tanned fingers, and she held his hands, just like he had with her.

'I'm a firm believer in that there's no way to describe love. But, if I had to try, I would say...it's the small things that show you're in love. It's when you hold their hand and you've never felt safer. When you realise that you could stare into their eyes forever and beyond, and when you feel that it's almost impossible to express just how much you love this person. And I find all these things, and more, with you.' Quinn's voice broke, and Puck blinked to reveal another tear blossoming. 'That doesn't mean that there haven't been hard times, or that there won't be, but...you deserve to be loved, Puck, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna love you forever, and to be honest- I'm completely and utterly happy doing that. Because, as we grow older together, as we continue to change with age, there is one thing that will never change. . . I will always keep falling in love with you.'

They stood there for a few seconds, quietly smiling and laughing at how much they were crying. Quinn noticed that even the male guests at the ceremony were trying to hide their tears.

'So, Quinn Sophia Fabray, do you take Noah Jeremiah Puckerman to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

Quinn nodded. 'I do.'

'And Noah Jeremiah Puckerman, do you-'

Puck cut him off; he'd never been so sure of anything in his life. 'I most definitely do.'

'Okay then- Noah Puckerman, you may kiss the bride.'

Puck enveloped Quinn in his arms, murmuring 'Finally' as he pulled her as close as the baby bump would let him. They smiled against each other's lips as the crowd erupted into cheers and clapping. He lifted her slightly off the ground, and she gripped on tighter. Quinn felt her heart explode with happiness, and in that moment, knew that this was for forever.

* * *

_I'm not gonna lie, I wished I was Quinn when I was writing this! (Except the teen pregnancy and the whole hospitalised daughter scenario..)_

_Review!_


	22. Here's to Future Days

_Oh, how I love Quinn and Puck fluff. That was a warning by the way, this chapter could become very fluffy and/or cheesy at some points ;) Speaking of chapters, I'm sad that this is the second to last one. Yep, you heard me right, SECOND to last, because next chapter is a Flashforward! I'm looking forward to writing that one, I gotta say. Along with that will be an authors note thanking everyone who reviewed and probably my thoughts on the reviews, so review this one to get on there! I'm still hoping to hit the 100 review mark, and hopefully more!_

_4 guest stars in this one, some blasts from the past :P And who are they? Read on to find out! xo_

* * *

'Say it again.'

Puck laughed and briefly pressed his nose against his bride's. 'Mrs Quinn Puckerman.'

'Aah that's better.' Quinn closed her eyes before opening them again, feeling as if she was in a dream. It all seemed too good to be true.

Tina and Rachel had done a brilliant job in decorating the room that they were having the reception in. It was all very simple and elegant, and everyone seemed to be having a good time after the buffet that they'd just enjoyed. Quinn looked around at everyone who sat at the table, adoring each and every one of them. Going round anti-clockwise from where she was sitting was Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, her Mom, Amy, Artie, Matt, Mike, Finn and then finally Puck on her left. There was also a spare seat for Beth, who came and sat with them every now and then. Speaking of which, she approached and Quinn smiled warmly at her, giving her her full attention.

'Hey mom.' She waved almost shyly, and perched on the edge of the seat, looking slightly intimidated by the other 12 people at the table. Especially Judy, with whom she hadn't really talked with much since they'd met all those months ago.

'Hey sweetie. Now, before you say anything, I just wanna run something by you.' It'd been bothering Quinn and she didn't want Beth to worry about it. 'You know that me and your dad love you, no matter what, right?'

Beth nodded, seeing where this was going.

'And we want you to know that you'll always be part of our lives, despite the new baby and the fact that we're married now, okay?'

Beth smiled, looking thoughtful. 'Okay. I'm glad- so much has happened in the past year, and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, maybe I wouldn't meet you two from nearly dying, but you get what I mean.' She chuckled, and Quinn smiled, the memory still too painful to laugh at.

'I love you, baby girl.'

'I love you too mom.'

* * *

Once Beth had gone to talk to Andy and Kurt (Kurt had informed a shocked Quinn that Andy was his secret date to the wedding- it was about time, she realised, Kurt had always had a thing for doctors), Puck brushed back Quinn's hair and whispered to her; 'I'll be right back.' He kissed Quinn, resting his hand on her stomach briefly before swiftly getting up, followed closely by Artie. She was slightly confused, until Will Schuester, his wife Emma and their 7 year old girl Charlotte approached her. Charlotte smiled at her shyly and Will bent down to kiss her on the cheek. 'Hey Mr Schue.' She greeted him, biting her lip when she realised she should really call him Will now.

'Still calling me that.' He shook his head and laughed, and Emma gave Quinn a hug. 'It was a beautiful ceremony, Quinn.' Quinn smiled in thanks, and talked to the pair and Charlotte for a bit, until they went to the other side of the table to talk to Mercedes and Tina, who began to mercilessly tease Mr Schue about his greying hair.

Quinn looked around, confused at Puck's disappearance before being distracted by Rachel, who smiled at Quinn.

'Hey you. So, was it everything you imagined it would be?'

Quinn gave the question some thought, before nodding slowly. 'Yeah. And more.'

Rachel nodded in approval, and squeezed Quinn's hand briefly. 'I'm so happy for you Quinn. You and Puck have that type of roman-'She stopped suddenly, looking horrified. 'Wait, no, that's for my toast later. You'll have to wait m'afraid.' Quinn pouted as Rachel laughed, and she sighed, not knowing what she would do without her high school-enemy-turned-best-friend.

'You're gonna be his or her (Puck and Quinn had decided to wait to see the sex of the baby) godmother, you know.' Quinn stated in a matter of fact tone, watching amused as Rachel gasped dramatically.

'Are you serious? My first god-baby!' Rachel squealed, and began to babble on. 'Oh my god, do you know what this means? We can do baby-sitting duties, and play dates, for example on Wednesday afternoons you can look after any future baby I have, and I can look after Puckabray on Fridays- unless Saturdays would be more-'

'Back baby.' Suddenly Puck appeared, sitting down swiftly and pecking her on the cheek. Rachel suddenly had a crazed excited look on her face and eagerly hushed the table.

'It's time for the toasts!'

Puck groaned as Rachel tapped her glass and a hush fell over the room, the guests looking expectantly at Rachel. Quinn hit Puck's arm playfully .

'Just think of the honeymoon.' She murmured to him, and a daze fell over his face as he stared into space, seemingly happy with his x-rated thoughts. She grinned and turned back to Rachel, who was now standing up.

* * *

'As maid of honour, I'd like to say a few words. I've known Quinn and Noah for a long time- while we didn't get off to a good start-' Quinn laughed slightly '-as all grew up, I watched them grow into different people. And, I think others will agree with me when I say that they are both living examples of how much people can change if they try. The thing is with Puck and Quinn, is that they prove to people that love does in fact conquer all. That when times are tough, instead of turning against each-other, you fight like hell to make sure you get through it. That's what I love about these two. They're sheer determination and love for one another. It's what's beautiful about them. So congratulations to Quinn and Noah.'

Everyone murmured in agreement and clinked their glasses as they clapped, and Quinn smiled at Rachel through her tears. After that she couldn't understand for the life of her why she'd tortured her in high school. Even Puck had stopped daydreaming to admire the last part of the speech.

Quinn bit back laughter as Finn stood up, nearly tripping on his chair leg in the process. He clinked (or rather, smashed) the glass a little too hard, causing the top to shatter. He stared at it, dumbfound as Kurt whipped out the camera to snap a picture. The crowd laughed as Finn went slightly red and cleared his throat.

'Oops. Okay, I'm gonna keep this brief in case I break something else, so, err- okay, right.' Puck snorted quietly as Finn seemed to struggle for words and Rachel tugged on his sleeve, tapping at her watch. 'Right, sorry. Erm..okay, I've known Puck and Quinn for a long time. And as Rachel said, we didn't have the best start. But, after the initial hate fiasco, I noticed something in the pair. It's rare, from what I've seen nowadays, and pretty amazing for someone their age- even in high school. But...they really give all their love to each other. Unconditionally. And...I cannot think of two better people that belong together more. Apart from me and Rach, of course.' He added with a sly wink and Rachel, who blushed and kicked him slightly with her heel. Jumping at the force of it, Finn raised his broken glass. 'To Puck and Quinn, and the life they've started.'

Quinn and Puck laughed at Finn, knowing it was typical of him to mess up the toast in a very Finn-like way. Quinn was about to ask Puck where he'd disappeared to when there was another clinking glass. They both turned in shock to see Santana standing up, looking slightly nervous but managing to keep the glass intact.

'Don't worry, I'll make this quick, I want the dancing and festivities to start too.' She winked at Mike, who blushed but looked proud none-the-less. 'As the Rachel and Finn have already said- by the way, nice job with the glass Finn- I didn't get off to the best start with Quinn and Puck. But, I was closer to Puck, so I know a few things about him.' Puck groaned and glared at Santana, who raised her hand in a defensive manner. 'Whoa, calm it, hear me out- I just wanted to tell you all a little memory of Puck and I's. I remember sitting on a beach when our two parents were on holiday with us, when we were 14. I proposed we made a pact- you know, the one where if you're both single at 40 you marry each other? Yeah, that one. Anyway, when I said that to Puck, he- and I remember this very vividly- shook his head, and said to me proudly; "Nope. One day I'm gonna be marrying Quinn Fabray, San.''

Quinn turned to look at Puck in shock, and he ducked his head, blushing slightly. 'Of course I didn't believe him at the time, but here we are, 13 looong years later, witnessing a 14 year old's wish become true. To Puckasaurus and Tubbers.' Santana raised her glass and winked at Quinn before sitting down, followed by laughing at the nicknames and clapping by the rest of the guests.

Quinn felt Puck kiss her yet again on the cheek, and looked around to see he had gone off, yet again. She pouted, confused.

At that moment Finn came and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder, whispering something in her ear and winking at Quinn. Rachel paused, her mouth forming an 'o', looking apologetic. 'oops, I almost forgot about that. Thanks honey- Quinn, you might wanna look over there.'

Just as Quinn turned to her right, a hush fell over the audience, and the lights on the stage turned on to reveal no-one other than Puck, sitting on a wooden stool, guitar in hand.

He noticed her looking and grinned, clearing his throat then reaching for the microphone.

'This is dedicated to my beautiful bride over there.' He winked in her direction and she blushed as the guest turned to look at her before turning back to the man who was adjusting his guitar.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back  
before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test  
and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some _

Quinn smiled wide as she recognized one of her favourite songs. She kept her eyes on Puck as he gave the song his all, looking at her all the way through. His voice matched the song perfectly.

_But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait  
I'm yours_

Puck tapped his guitar for a bit, before putting it down. She laughed, confused, as the melody still played, despite the fact that he was off the stage and walking straight towards her. Quinn then noticed that Artie was rolling onto the stage from behind the curtain, and was continuing the song with another guitar. This was followed by another round of applause led by Tina and Kurt.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved _

Puck stopped in front of her, putting one hand behind his back formally and holding out his other. He smirked adorably at her, and she bit her lip.

'Mrs Puckerman, can I have this dance?'

Puck grinned wider as Quinn placed her hand in his, and he lead her towards the dance floor, relieved him and Artie's plan had gone well. The guests erupted into applause, and he pulled her closer, slowly twirling her around. His angel.

_So, i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate  
I'm yours_

Eventually Rachel and Finn got up, closely followed by Kurt and Andy, then Mike and Santana, before Sam asked Tina to dance and Matt and Mercedes followed after, grinning like Cheshire cats at each other. Finally Brittany grabbed the hand of Jesse St James (who had been invited out of courtesy), who looked surprised and tried to keep up with Brittany's eccentric dance moves, despite the slow song.

_But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more it cannot wait  
I'm yours_

'Hey Q!' Quinn immediately stopped dancing and looked around, to see no-one other then Sue Sylvester, making a beeline towards her, clad in a gold tracksuit. Quinn gaped at her, and Brittany shoved Jesse aside so she could escape to the buffet. To her surprise, her old cheerleading coach looked _exactly the same. _It was as if she'd been frozen in time.

'Coach Sylvester?'

'Actually it's Coach Sylvester-Groban now Q.' Puck bit back a laugh and stood behind Quinn, waiting patiently, a little unnerved by the new guest.

'What are you-'

'Doing here? Well I came in to see how you were doing. Wait, that's a lie, I came into see William here.' Quinn watched in amusement as Mr Schue tried to pass her without her noticing, and without turning, Mrs Sylvester grabbed Mr Schue's collar so he was standing beside her. He looked embarrassed as she tucked him under her arm. 'Hey there William.' She pinched on his cheek like a baby, and he didn't even bother to stop her. 'Q, pass me that camera.'

Without thinking that Ms Sylvester was crashing her wedding, she grabbed the camera nearest to her and threw it to her old coach, who gave a cheesy grin and took a picture of her and Mr Schue.

'Excellent.' She added, throwing the camera into Puck's hands and pulling away. 'Joshie will be ecstatic that I met Rolf Harris. All I need to do is photoshop some glasses on you, you certainly have the hair for him William. Did you get the birthday card I sent to the little elves?'

'I did, in fact Sue.' Mr Schue smirked at her, and quickly escaped when she looked delighted and turned to Quinn, who immediately tensed out of habit.

'Have a nice life Q.' She nodded appraisingly at Quinn and walked away, leaving Puck to pull Quinn close to him again as they both burst into laughter.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours_

'Oh dear god. What has happened to everyone?' Puck looked mildly scared as Quinn turned to see what he was looking at, which was that everyone had turned into a lovey-dovey mess. Jesse was in the corner teaching a confused Brittany how to waltz, Mike was leading a giggling Santana into the corridor, Tina was sitting on Arties lap as he sang, Matt and Mercedes were awfully close, as were Rachel and Finn and Kurt and Andy. Quinn shook her head, finding it funny what weddings could do to people. She turned back to Puck, who was watching her.

'Thank you for the song- and the beautiful wedding.' Quinn added, murmuring.

'We're only gonna get married once, it had to be perfect.' He whispered, pulling her closer and getting lost in those green eyes of hers.

'True. And baby Puckabray loved it too.' They both put one of their hands on the bump, pausing for a few seconds as they cherished the life inside of Quinn.

Puck put his hand back on Quinn's waist and looked into her eyes again. She was his wife. His _wife. _She kinked up an eyebrow, querying the adoring look plastered on his face, and he placed his hand on the back of her silky hair, pressing his lips against hers passionately. They broke away, and noticed that most of the couples were looking at them now, still dancing yet creating a space for the bride and groom.

_so please don't, please don't, please don't,  
there's no need to complicate,  
Cause our time is short _

Puck gave her a peck on the lips. 'We made it babe. We're getting the dysfunctional happily ever after.'

They both laughed, and she sighed in contentment, glancing to the right where she saw Beth resting her chin on her hands from the table, smiling widely. The little girl who had brought the pair together forever. She smiled back and turned to Puck.

'I love you so much Quinn.' He pressed his forehead against hers, savoring the moment as she whispered back while Artie finished the song.

'I love you too.'

_this is our fate,  
I'm yours_

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, review as always! Oh, and if you didn't know, the song was Jason Mraz- I'm yours. Also if you wanted to see the brides&bridesmaid&flowergirl dresses, they're on my page. xo_


	23. Over The Hills and Far Away

_This is it, readers. The last chapter of The Patient. I've gotta admit, I'm quite sad it is :( After all, I've been working on it for just over a month, even if that doesn't seem like very long. It's the first story I've actually been truly proud of, and I'm hoping there'll be many more. I've got a LOT of ideas for new fanfics, and I'm actually mildly considering a follow up of this one- probably set just after last chapter? _

_This chapter is a flashforward, 6 years after the Q/P wedding, and a lot has happened. This is light and fluffy, with hints of serious undertones, but romantic and fluffy as always! At first this was supposed to be a short chapter, but I got quite into it and realised I couldn't just say, 'so yeah, so and so had a baby and then another one' without explaining it. Soooo...enjoy and review! Two more reviews to get to the 100 mark! Hoping to get more, so this is a last chance for the subscribers and favourite-ers that haven't reviewed yet! You'll also get mentioned in my Authors note (Which is next chapter; when you see the email saying new chapter, it's an AN, i haven't made a spontaneous chapter!) so...review for Beth and the Glee clubbers ;) _

* * *

'Tell me again, _why _did we offer to host Christmas this year?'

'It's tradition Puck, a different house every year.'

'It's Brittany and Jesse's turn!'

'Think about it Puck.'

Puck gave it some thought, then realised those two hosting a dinner for 14 adults (two of which were pregnant), 3 children and 3 toddlers probably wasn't such a good idea. Quinn put her hands on her hips and smirked at him as he looked at his wife sheepishly.

'That's what I thought. Now, I'm gonna got get changed-'

Puck got up off the bed eagerly. 'I'll help you, pick up where we left off last ni-'

'And you go check on the turkey-'She put her hands on his chest as he pouted and put his around her waist.

'It's not like it's gonna walk off. It's dead.' He pointed out to her, as if she didn't know already.

'Whatever.' She murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss. 'Now go before Jamie wakes up!'

Puck smirked and tip-toed past the two year old's room, whispering hoarsely back at Quinn. 'Fine. But only because I love you!'

* * *

Quinn changed into the strappy nude lace dress she'd picked out for today, examining herself in the mirror. It was Quinn's ideal dress- not clingy, but loose, with tiny pearls embellishing it and a bit of a plunging neckline specially for Puck. She quickly plaited the front of her hair (an old high school habit) and applied a bit of make-up. For a 32 year old, she thought she looked pretty good.

'Momma!' A 6 year old Grace Puckerman raced out of the bathroom, her tiny gold dress billowing out from her frail ankles. She did a little twirl in front of Quinn, desiring her full attention, which Quinn gladly gave.

'Well don't you look beautiful! Gosh, even more so then me.' Grace stuck her tongue out and giggled- the little girl had certainly got her attitude.

'You're pretty too momma. Can I play on my DS yet?' Grace pressed her hands together, staring up at Quinn with her hazel eyes pleading. Quinn pretended to consider, before nodding as the girl laughed and ran off to find it, her long brown hair bouncing behind her.

* * *

Puck tickled his son Jamie gently as he tried to bribe him to eat his breakfast. Puck himself could've eaten it in a mouthful, and yet the boy with bright blonde hair and startling green eyes was refusing, shaking his head and looking at Puck as if to say 'What are you gonna do about it, huh?' Puck sighed, amused. How come all of their kids had attitudes and didn't completely worship their parents? Oh, right. He and Quinn were the parents.

And to be honest, it just made him love his family more.

* * *

Puck opened the door an hour later to find the guests pretending to hold carol books and singing to him. Quinn rushed to the door holding Jamie and Grace squealed, dropping her Nintendo to run and greet her 'aunts and uncles'. 'We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish-'

'Yeah yeah, come in, it's freezing out there.' Puck ushered them all in, and little Jamie's eyes widened at the amount of guests.

First came a heavily pregnant Santana, her hair curled and puffy coat clad arms wrapped around her baby bump. Mike was next to her holding her handbag and the presents, along with wine that Santana insisted he brought, despite her not being able to drink it, and their 6 year old Lucas walked in behind him.

Next came Finn and Rachel, who both were stuggling to stand upright; Finn was holding a bag of presents in one hand, and trying to lead a 6 year old Damien inside with the other. Rachel had it hard to, carrying 2 year old Beverly and toys for her in her arms.

Then came Matt and Mercedes, which were lucky to not have any burdens with them. Mercedes kept running her hands nervously through her newly cut hair, and Matt had his arm round her while trying to help Mike as some of the presents dropped on the floor.

Kurt and Andy, both extravagantly dressed waltzed in, both of them not hesitating to hide their engagement rings that they had recently attained.

The fifth pair, Artie and Tina came in, Artie cradling their 18 month old baby Jasmine as Tina smiled proudly, looking exhausted.

Lastly came Jesse and Brittany, who had found out that she was 2 months pregnant recently, much to their surprise and joy. Brittany seemed to be in a bit of a daze while Jesse ushered her in.

'Merry Christmas!'

'Kurt, let me see that rock on your finger!'

'Aww Tina she's so beautiful-'

'Oi Finn, I saw you ogling at Quinn, keep your eyes on her face, not her b-'Everyone laughed as Finn smirked at Puck.

* * *

Once everyone was settled around the living room and kitchen, they began exchanging gifts.

'Leather maternity pants...nice one Kurt.' Santana chuckled, holding up the pair as Kurt and Andy exchanged knowing looks and Mike raised his eyebrows.

'Oh my god, Mercedes these are beautiful-' Rachel gazed at the baby blue scarf for her and the small mittens for Beverly. 'Here, I got you the back to back DVD of-'

'Okay, who was this?' Kurt held up bright red matching g-strings, causing Puck to roar with laughter at his 'present'.

'Dude, we have kids in the room!' Artie shouted over the laughter, hastily covering Jasmine's eyes.

'San, what's this?' Brittany held up the purse Santana had given her, looking confused as Jesse showed her how to open the tricky clasp.

'Aww thanks babe, apart from my everyday hints, how did you know?' Puck winked and held up the 24 DVDs Quinn had got him, and leant in to kiss her, before being stopped as Jamie clung to Quinn's leg and Grace jumped on Puck's lap. They smirked at one another and saw to their children as everyone finished opening gifts.

* * *

'Hey Lucas, come here and feel baby Savannah kick inside of mommy!' Lucas walked over to Mike obediently, smiling and laughing as he felt his little sister kick like there was no tomorrow (Santana had pointed out that this obviously meant she was going to be a cheerio), as Santana raised her eyebrows at Mike.

'Savannah? No way baby, I'm thinking Zoe.'

'Zoe Chang? It sounds like some sort of-'

'And Savannah Chang is any better? I can practically smell the bullying, and it's not Puck's potatoes-'

'Hey, I worked hard peeling those babies-'

Quinn shook her head as she sat next to Mercedes and Kurt while Puck butted in defiantly on Santana and Mike's discussion.

'So Kurt, how's the wedding planning going? You're not over-powering Andy are you?' Quinn added sternly, and Kurt snorted, looking over to Andy who was chatting to Brittany across the room.

'I hate to tell you this, but Andy's not the sweet innocent man who you think he is. I love that about him, but when we're in bed it's a little too-'

'Oh _hell _no-'

'Kurt, don't talk about that-'

Rachel got up from her place next to Tina as she went off to feed a crying Jasmine, and made her way over to Jesse, who was looking thoughtfully at Brittany as she laughed with Andy and Matt.

She stood next to him, staying silent and watching Finn as he gazed in awe at the Nintendo game god-daughter Grace was showing him. She smiled widely, before Jesse suddenly spoke.

'What do you think about marriage?'

Rachel raised her eyebrows, but Jesse kept looking at Brittany so she answered. 'Well...I love it. I like how it feels secure, and safe, and...just pleasant, and loving. Why'd you ask?' Jesse pursed his lips, looking at her for the first time since she'd come over to him, and hesitated before answering. 'I have a ring. For Brittany.' Rachel's eyes widened slightly. 'I mean, I really wanna ask her- and it seems like perfect timing, with the pregnancy and all, but- I'm worried about her and I's dreams. Her dancing and me Broadway. She doesn't seem to mind, but...how do you do it? Juggle a marriage/family and your career?'

Rachel nodded, giving it some thought. 'There's no answer to that, to be honest. You just do. If you both have your heart in it, you'll be fine. The rest just falls into place.'

* * *

'She looks perfect, doesn't she? Like, beautiful and hot at the same time.' Puck gazed at Quinn for a little bit longer, and then looked to his right at Santana, whose eyebrows couldn't go any higher.

'You did _not _just ask me that. I'm hormonal, not manly- wait, do I smell burning?'

Puck sniffed at the air slightly, before leaping up. 'Oh fu- flip, the one thing Quinn put me in charge of!' He ran off, leaving Santana laughing at his correction of the swear word and the fact his voice had gone extremely high.

Quinn rushed after him, having heard the outburst. 'What happened?' She stared around wildly at the kitchen and then at the oven, where a dark grey smoke was billowing out. She gasped as he opened it to reveal a black Turkey, and he stared in horror at it.

Puck looked up at her, and seeing her face, almost dropped the remains of the turkey. 'Don't be mad, don't be mad-' He knew from experience that once his wife was angry, she was _angry._

But Quinn just burst out laughing. 'I'm not mad.' She shook her head. 'It's just typical of us to mess up the first Christmas we've hosted for everyone.' Puck laughed slightly as well, still in shock, before looking down at the turkey again, horrified.

Suddenly there was a flash of light followed by laughter, and they turned to see Finn holding a camera, having heard the commotion and taken a picture of Puck in his moment of horror.

'You did good daddy.' Damien gave Finn a small high five before rushing to try and persuade Grace to let him have a go on the game.

Quinn and Puck filed out of the kitchen as Quinn grabbed the phone, ready to order a take-away.

'Dude you should've seen your face.' Finn slapped Puck on the shoulder, still laughing.

Puck pretended to laugh sarcastically before murmuring. 'Almost as hilarious as the time I fucked your girlfriend in high-school.' He grinned evilly and walked off as Finn stopped, looking sheepish.

* * *

'It's surprising how well Chow-Mein and roast vegetables go together.' Kurt smirked as Quinn and Puck looked down, embarrassed. It had been a good meal, despite the last minute arrangement, and the kids had had one hell of a time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Rachel, who was closest got up to get it.

There was a pause and the voice of a girl chatting away, before they came into the room.

'Beth!' Quinn leapt up from her seat and squealed as 16 year old Beth hurried towards her, wrapping her arms around her mom. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas at Ben's house in Queens?' Ben was Shelby's long term boyfriend, and from what Quinn had seen and heard, he was a great guy.

Beth shrugged, slightly shivering as Matt pulled out a chair for her. 'Yeah, well there was a last minute arrangement- he proposed to my mom.' Beth bit her lip, looking excited.

There were congratulations around the table as the children, who had been watching a DVD came rushing in.

'Big sis!' Grace ran in and jumped on Beth's lap, and she laughed as Jamie tried to hoist himself up too. She tickled both of them and Quinn and Puck grinned at each-other; they were both very thankful that she loved her little siblings as much as they adored her.

'Hey you two, how are my two favourite people in the whole entire world?' Beth nuzzled her nose into Grace's hair, and she giggled.

'Now it's the best Christmas ever!' Quinn laughed at Grace's exaggeration as she raised her hands in an excited manner.

* * *

As Beth played on the Wii for a bit with the kids (She'd expressed her desire to be a teacher a while ago), each couple had a little alone time.

'Yeah, so I was thinking we could do like they did on the rugrats movie, and paint half the room blue and half the room pink, so whatever it is the room is half done!' Brittany looked extremely proud of her idea, and Jesse laughed, before digging his shaking hands in his pocket. Without saying a word, he kissed the ring so Brittany could see it, and slid it on her finger. She looked down at it, amazed, and smiled at him. He winked at her and continued on as if nothing had happened- they both liked how it was their secret. For now.

'I like the paint idea-'

'I love being married to you- you know that, right?'

Finn looked puzzled as Rachel questioned him. He kissed her on the nose, smirking. 'Of course. And I love being married to you.

Rachel nodded, accepting that answer. Ever since her talk with Jesse, it'd made her feel slightly guilty about the times when she had to go away for work.

'That's good.' She told him, leaning on his shoulder as they watched Damien and Beverly.

'We can totally do this, can't we?' Artie looked up at Tina as she cradled their bundle of joy, cooing slightly. She looked back at him, nodding thoughtfully. When Tina had become pregnant, they were both faced by the reality of the situation, and felt they couldn't do it with their situation, which Artie was devastated about. Lucky for them, they'd persevered. They weren't married yet (they both felt it was a little over-rated) but they were getting there.

'Yeah. We most definitely can.'

'Do you ever think about having one of those?' Mercedes asked Matt, trying to sound casual.

He paused. 'Yeah. Sometime.' They both stared at each other for a bit; she was satisfied with that answer, despite her wanting one _now. _He suddenly kinked his eyebrow up, grinning.

'Who with?'

'White suits.'

'I'm not walking down the aisle looking like Colonel sanders, Andy. Grey.'

'Grey's dull.'

'It's _us, _baby, we'll never look dull in anything.'

'Hmm.' Andy pursed his lips, before glancing at the discarded wrapping paper by the door. 'I'll tell you what, if you where Puck's present tonight, I'll wear the grey sui-'

'No way, I'll take the white suit. No String for you.'

'You know what? I like Zoe.' Mike nodded to his wife, who looked at him excitedly.

'Really?' She cupped his chin in her hand, and he took it and kissed lightly before placing both of their hands on her stomach. Mike, Santana, Lucas and Zoe.

'Really.'

'You know what I was thinking?' Quinn whispered to Puck from her spot on his lap.

'What was that?' He placed his lips in her hair, closing his eyes sleepily. It'd been a long and merry Christmas.

'6 years. 6 years we've been married and...we're actually happy.' She sighed, content with how things were at the moment.

'That's true. I told you.' He met her eyes, smirking.

'Told me what?'

'That we belong together.' He stated, and she looked up, surprised by him as always. He always had told her that, and yet she'd always accepted the statement without questioning it. Now, thinking about it, she definitely saw the truth to his words. They'd been through so much together, and came out of it stronger than ever. Suddenly she glanced at Jamie, who had shifted in his sleep, elbowing Grace who was next to him absent-mindedly. Beth was sitting on the armchair by them, her dozing peacefully. Finn sat beside her, gleefully taking photos as Rachel slapped his arm playfully. It was a known fact that Finn and Beth kept up a constant teasing banter. To Finn's chagrin and Puck's pride, Beth was winning.

'Look at them.' She whispered, and Puck followed her gaze as she leant on his shoulder again. 'Our three beautiful babies. Made out of love and happiness.'

There was a slight pause, before Puck whispered back. 'Because that's what we have.'

They were quiet for a few minutes, simply watching their three children sleep, before Brittany jumped up, clapping to herself.

'Picture time!' She shouted and ran to Matt, who as a photographer had his camera and stand with him. She shook his arm and practically forced him to get it.

They all woke their kids and walked into the garden, shivering as the cold air hit them. They all grouped together, in a way so the men stood at the back and their partners slightly to the left of them, with kids in front of them. Quinn helped Matt set it up, trying to make up for the hostess status that she'd lost when they'd burnt the turkey. As he arranged everyone, Quinn zoomed in and looked at each and every one of them, and suddenly felt as if she was in a movie climax.

There was Finn, Rachel, Damien and Beverly, the children laughing as Rachel asked Finn which 'smile' she should use. Matt and Mercedes, who seemed to be sharing a shy, secretive smile over something. Mike and Santana, their arms around each other, Lucas and the baby bump while laughing at Brittany and Jesse, who was trying to calm the former down from her excitement. Kurt and Andy were practising their best poses that showed off their outfits at the same time, and Tina and Artie were trying to decide which one should hold Jasmine. Lastly there were Puck and Beth, who were both trying to control a still-sleepy Jamie and Grace, while Puck gave Quinn pleading glances to come over. She let Matt take over then, and took her place between Puck and Beth as the former put his arm around her. Beth held Grace's hand while Quinn held Jamie, and Matt ran over as the timer began to start.

They all stood there grinning like maniacs, until Puck coughed. 'What's the word?'

'What?'

'Word?'

He rolled his eyes. 'You know, like "cheeeeese"'

'Puck, we don't have time to-'

'Actually we probably do, how long does the freakin timer take Matt?'

'I know, I'm freezing, and PREGNANT-'

'How about Slushie?' Brittany spoke quietly, but she showed no trace of that having been a joke. There was a pause, before Kurt nodded. 'I like it. I like the irony.'

They all agreed as the timer flash sped up, signalling it was about to take the picture. They all smiled, until-

'SLUSHIE!' They all chorused, waiting a minute before running to take a look.

They smiled, anticipating it, before their smiles faded, and they all huffed and looked annoyed.

'Who the hell put the camera on zoom?' They all stared at Quinn, with a mixture of amusement and curiosity on their faces. She didn't care. She was completely and utterly satisfied with her unique happily ever after.

**The End.**

* * *

_Review please! Last chance to let me know what you thought! Even if it's just a word. xo_


	24. Final Author's Note: Thanks

Hey guys, this is just an Authors note to...

1) Give a huge thanks to all the people that have reviewed this story! Knowing what you think just makes me want to write even more, and it's unbelievable how much I love getting them! I'll mention you all at the end

2) Also to anyone and everyone who subscribed, added this story to their favourites or even added me as an author to their favourites. While there's too many to name on this, you're all amazing, thank you!

3) And to thank everyone who looked at my other stories after reading this one :D

And now for names...

**Yovana5 – **Reviewed the most!

**ThankGravity **

**HayleyLouise **

**Hpfangurl12993 **

**HouseFan13 **

**BeibersGirl.x **

**A Amanda A **

**GleekingOut **

**Heroesatheart124 **

**Fanpire101 **

**.love**

Broodyandcheery143

1PhEeLyGuRl

KatieHaller

Carefully

Jazzy-Chan

1992

Qgirl195

KatzyK

patheticallypoetic

Internationalgleek786

Itsallgleektome

Ccvixen

cCeret

A lot of you gave extremely good feedback- the ones in bold especially! I'm sorry if I missed you out, whether because I accidentally skipped the review OR you reviewed after I uploaded this. If that's it, thanks to you too!

Again, many thanks, and I hope you read the other fanfics I have planned!

**Marchofanerd xo**


End file.
